


It Just Needs a Little Spark

by Redsnow119



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AUs, Action, Bad Puns, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, DarkSparks, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Suggestive Themes, The rest of the gang might pop in, Wraith is a weeb dont @ me, Wraith is just done, slightly cursed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsnow119/pseuds/Redsnow119
Summary: A collection of darksparks content/headcanon ideas, ranging from fluff to smut and as many bad puns I can get away with.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 19
Kudos: 281





	1. Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First time posting on archive since fanfiction.net barely had any apex stuff. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Five Minutes**

* * *

Groaning could be heard all the way down the hall of the ship. The legends were in between matches and taking some much needed rest. Mirage, Lifeline and Bangalore were currently chilling out in the lounge. The medic was busy fussing over a wound Bangalore had gotten in the previous game. A stray Longbow shot had put a deep gash into her forearm, but the soldier only just kept waving her off saying it was nothing. As the ladies bickered Mirage was the first one to hear the groaning coming from the hallway. He perked up as a familiar light French accented voice spoke up and the groaning got louder. He smirked and picked up his whiskey glass.

"Oh this is gonna be good..."

The other two looked up when he spoke and gestured to the hallway. From the hallway stomped a very pissed Wraith followed closely by a little too cheerful Wattson.

"Ah! Mon chéri! I have thought of another one! A sweater I bought was picking up static electricity. So, I returned it to the store. They gave me another one free of _charge_!"

Wraith slapped her hands to her ears and groaned again. "Ugh! Elliot! Make it stop!"

Mirage chuckled and smirked. "Sorry, Blasey. I think you're on your own for this one."

Wraith's regretful face turned to murder as she eyed the others. "She. Wont. Stop."

"Sorr'y but I don't tink' it's really any of my business…" Lifeline said trying to hide her smile from the skirmisher. Bangalore just shrugged. "That's your problem kid, you are the one who wanted to marry her."

Wraith sighed. Her shoulders slumped. Of course she would find this young, pun obsessed, beautiful girl attractive. She even smiled a little at the thought and memories of their engagement, but was shaken out of it by an overly excited defender. Wattson had looped her arms around Wraith's small frame and smiled brightly.

"And why did the electrician marry her colleague? Because she couldn't _resistor_!"

This time there was not just a loud groan from Wraith but from the other legends as well. "Nat, Please. Just five minutes." Wraith sighed and rubbed her forehead to sooth the headache that was forming there.

"Oh, Mon amour…" Wattson cooed as she thumbed her wife's cheek. "I had thought you had liked my jokes, knowing now how you feel about them…" A large smirk plastered its way across Wattson's face. "…it _Hertz_."

There was more groaning, but Wraith was now silent. She took a moment with herself and seemed to decide something. Just as Wattson opened her mouth to say another god forsaken electrical pun, Wraith sprang to action. She locked her partner in a heated kiss. Quickly she tugged off the blue hood of the taller girl. A surprised squeak sounded as nimble fingers worked their way into blond locks. With a harsh tug their kiss was broken and Wraith started to attack the younger girl's neck with kisses. Wattson gasped at the unforeseen and aggressive affection she was receiving. Her eyes were wide and cheeks stained red as she glanced to her fellow fighters. They glanced at each other with awkward looks and "should we stop them?" expressions. But a hard nip at the electrician's pulse point shut out the world as Wattson closed her eyes. She felt deft fingers trace her hip and a shock of lightning traveled up her spine.

"Re-nee…" Wattson mumbled unsteadily. "Is this really the place to do this?!"

She felt a hand remove themselves from her short hair, only to be replaced by Wraith nibbling on the outer shell of her ear. Her ears were a weak spot and it seemed her partner showed no mercy this day. A weak spot so much so that she felt the skirmisher gesture something towards the other legends, but paid it no mind. The nibbling stopped as a whisper found its way into her ears.

"Sorry Nat, I love you, but I need five minutes."

Wattson's eyes snapped open as she felt the hand that had be dancing around her hip ball into a fist of fabric and another grab onto her jacket. As she felt herself be lifted off her feet by the surprisingly strong woman she saw what her fate has led to. A portal stood between herself and the other legends and before she knew it she flew head first into the void. The last thing she saw was her wife, her brow furrowed and a small frown on her lips, close the portal behind her.

The other legends looked to Wraith with faces mixed with amusement, confusion, and outright horror. She merely shrugged and swiped Mirage's forgotten drink out of his hand, downing it in one sip. As the silence continued, Wraith smirked and rolled her eyes regarding her fellow players.

"What? Don't worry, I'll pull her out in five minutes…"


	2. Assimilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God the Wattson skin for this season, Ugh I just can't.

“Fuck...” Wraith mumbled under her breath. Her frustration grew as she fumbled with the multiple straps connected around the back of her head. “Why does this outfit have to be so hard to put on?!” Wraith groaned aloud.

Currently she, along with Lifeline and Bangalore, were in the Apex Games female locker room getting dressed in new outfits for the Assimilation event happening this afternoon. Bangalore hummed in agreement as Lifeline worked to finesse the brightly colored dye into the soldier’s hair. “At least you don’t have to wear face paint, Kid.” Bangalore shuttered at the thought, to which Lifeline chided her for moving.

Wraith nodded and went back to piecing together the rest of her outfit. The dark purple armor on most of her body wasn’t too bad to put on, but the faceplates were proving to be difficult. With considerable effort the skirmisher finally got the lower jaw plate to hold. As she went to grab the next part her vision blurred. Cursing she bent down on the bench she was sitting on to rub her watering eyes. Unfamiliar lenses covered the normally pale irises, shading them a threatening black and purple.

_Heads up, they’re coming…_

Wraith froze at the voice in her head. For once it wasn’t the urgent monotone she was used to, but a soft comfortable voice. As she finished wiping the last of the water from her eyes she watched as a pair of heavy black boots come into sight. As her gaze drifted upwards she took note of the skin toned armor and the utterly distracting, yet cleverly made legging that made it appear if the girl had transparent robotic thighs. The skin tight black jumpsuit made Wraith’s throat go dry and the oversized jacket could only lead to one person.

“N-Natalie!”

At the sound of her name the electrician stopped and smiled down to Wraith. Wraith suddenly found herself with the opposite problem. Her throat was no longer dry, in fact it felt the very much opposite. How could she blame herself? Especially when Wattson hit it out of the park with her outfit. Her smile only brought attention to how full and soft her lips look in that shade of lipstick. The eyepatch sent a wave of uncertain danger that shocked down Wraith’s spine. As for the pink devil horns…. The voice in Wraith’s head said it best as it warned with a chuckle.

_You’re in a hot zone…_

“Yes, Renee?” The girl giggled down to her.

“I- uh, I…”

Wattson smiled devilishly as she watched the older woman stumble for words. She bent down and ran the thumb of her actual robotic hand down her cheek, stopping by the corner of her thin lips. She pulled back and admired her finger.

Cocking an eyebrow, she smirked. “It seems to me you are drooling, ma chéri…” Still smiling she bent down again this time to whisper into Wraith’s ear. The poor skirmisher’s two remaining brain cells imploded as the very revealing top of Wattson’s suit came into view. “Keep in mind, ma amour, we are not on the same team today. So, that means I will not go easy on you…”

Wraith felt distant fingers dance alongside her armored outer legs as Wattson continued. “…and no amount of armor is going to stop me from getting what I want...”

Wraith was still frozen as Wattson stood back up, waved good luck to the other legends and walked out of the locker room. There were a few moments of silence until a loud clang grabbed Bangalore’s and Lifeline’s attention. Wraith was still staring at the door the young girl had walked out of, not even noticing that the metal jaw plate had fallen to the floor.

“Well, it seems to’h me she got ‘er revenge.” Lifeline smiled as her hands continued to massage the blue dye into short hair.

“And then some, by the way it looks.” Bangalore noted with a small smile.


	3. What I Love About Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my head cannon and this is the trash heap I die on.

Renee is cute. Natalie hummed to herself as she was working to get changed out of comfortable pajamas and into a more professional outfit. As she fixed her hair in the mirror she spotted Renee behind her. The skirmisher was still curled up and knotted in the many blankets that covered Natalie’s bed. Her heart began to melt at the heavy pout that painted Renee’s face as she watched her get ready from her cloth nest.

“Do you really have to go in today?” Renee mumbled after a while.

“Oui, Chéri…” She said with a sigh and started to apply her simple makeup. “But it shouldn’t be for so long, all I need to do is attend a few meetings to discuss future improvements to the ring.”

There was a muffled groan but then the room fell into comfortable silence as Natalie finished getting ready. She turned and thumbed the hem of her turtleneck.

“So?” She smiled as she flaunted her professional look. Renee sat up and looked over her girlfriend. With the softest voice she could muster she spoke and smiled.

“You look beautiful, Nat.”

Natalie felt her smile grow as she walked the few steps separating them. Renee’s bun had fallen out hours ago, letting silky black hair pool around her shoulders. The electrician twirled a few locks of hair around her fingers and inwardly giggled at the blush forming on the older woman’s cheeks. Like a child Renee decided to latch her arms around her waist and nuzzle into her soft sweater. After a moment Natalie slipped her fingers under her jaw and gently pried it away.

“Now, now, ma amour. I’ll be back in a few hours. If you get bored, I put some shows on my laptop I’d think you might like!” This caught Renee’s curiosity as Natalie pulled the computer from where it was charging on the side of the bed.

“Really? What kind of shows?” She said with suspicion threading her words.

“Oh, you know! Action-y ones!”

To demonstrate she opened the laptop and flicked through a few screens until a very brightly colored one popped up. It displayed a cartoon cast of young brightly colored kids. The lead seemed to be a young boy with spikey blond hair and a large smile. Renee looked to her partner with an eyebrow cocked and a smug grin.

“Cartoons? Really Nat? How old do you think I am?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say they’re just cartoons…” She waved off with a flick of her robotic hand and noticed the clock with a bit of panic. “…But I must go now or I’ll be very late.”

After kicking on her shoes, she nearly skipped over to Renee for a quick peck on her cheek before snagging her briefcase and bolting out the door. Before the door could finish closing she shouted over her shoulder.

“There’s food in the fridge if you get hungry, ma amour!”

The meetings when on longer than expected of course. A full three hours longer. Natalie sighed as she walked down the hallway to her room. Her robotic hand went up to tangle into short messy blond locks. The cool, smooth metal did wonders for the headache that was developing there. As she pushed stray bangs off her face her thoughts continued.

_Seven hours, I had to listen to outrageous demands for seven hours… How can we make the ring more damaging?... Will it affect non organic life the same as organic?... What about teleporting through it?... It’s just so much and poor Renee, I’m sure she’s worried…_

Just as the defender approached her door she heard something odd. From beyond the door, though muffled, the distinct sounds of heavy drums and electric guitar sounded. A foreign language was being sung and a large smile found its way onto Natalie’s lips.

_Is she still?..._

Ever so carefully the defender unlocked her door without making a sound. But before she cracked it open she had a fantastic idea. She pulled out her phone and tapped on the camera to start recording. As she cracked open the door and peeked inside, her smile somehow grew even more.

The interdimensional skirmisher, kill you without breaking a sweat, slightly insane due to the many voices in her head, codename Wraith, was currently balancing on one foot on top of the bed making some sort of kung-fu pose and attempting to sing along to the song. She was still in her borrowed pajamas. The large oversized shirt and shorts making her thin frame seem even smaller. The mess of empty coffee cups, chip bags, and ramen cups littered around the room completed the image.

Natalie was somehow able to enter and close the door without gaining the attention of the normally paranoid skirmisher. She watched as her girlfriend hopped from one foot to the other, throwing punches to the air and butchering the lyrics. She struggled to suppress the joy that was coming from watching how happy her girlfriend seemed. Rather it be the small chuckle that escaped her lips or a little birdy that finally alerted the skirmisher. Renee paused and looked to the door to see Natalie chuckling to herself holding out her phone. The shock and embarrassment of being caught threw off her balance as she yelped and slipped sideways off the bed. When she hit the floor a few empty foam cups sprung up into the air in celebration.

Natalie laughed. She laughed so hard she dropped her phone and her arms wrapped around her stomach. So hard that she found herself crumple to the ground and tears threatened to escape from her eyes. Renee looked like she wanted to phase out of existence forever. She gathered herself and started to make her way past Natalie towards the door. Just as she was about to reach the door Natalie’s hand shot out to catch her by the wrist. With surprising strength she was pulled back to the floor and into the defender’s warm embrace. Renee felt her ears on fire as she playfully tried to escape the grapple.

“Just-hah where do you think you’re going, Chéri?!”

“To the roof.” She said with an air of non-seriousness.

“Noooo!” Natalie whined and her grip tightened. They playfully fought for a minute or two before Wraith gave up and accepted her fate, sinking her face into Wattson’s chest. Leaning against her bed frame she threaded her fingers through the older woman’s hair. They laid together like that for a while, enjoying each other in moderate silence. Renee was the first to break it as she mumbled.

“You’re late…”

“I know…”

“I missed you…”

“I know…”

“Sorry I made a mess…”

“It’s alright. I am glad you liked the show.”

“I love you…”

“Je t'aime aussi ma amour.” She said as she pecked the top of Renee’s head.

“You’re gonna delete that video…”

“…”


	4. TLC (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough mission Wraith comes back home expecting to see Wattson only to find her missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to pop in and say thank you for all the love and support for this work. As a thank you I decided to write up a full story that will span two chapters. The second chapter will be a little spicy if you know what I mean... So there's your warning :D. Thank you all once again! Enjoy :3

Every muscle in her body felt sore. With a quick stretch, Wraith felt the bones of her spine sort themselves out with a few loud pops. She along with Bangalore and Bloodhound were on their way back to their small apartments. Together they had tracked down and killed a particularly nasty prowler that had gotten loose from the arena at World’s Edge. Wraith didn’t mind the extra change in her pocket, though her heart sank each day in the past week when she couldn’t cuddle up to her favorite electrician. Just the thought of missing that _spark_ -ling smile made her normally sharp features go soft. Her ever observant companions quickly learned to pick up on this as Bangalore’s voice shook her out of her daydream.

“Don’t worry, you’ll see her soon.” The soldier said as she patted her shoulder.

“Whaa-!”

“Yes, the Allfather blesses us this day, you shall see your mate!” Even without seeing their face a smile was present in the voice.

“Mate?!”

“Yes, as a rabbit in heat you will track down Miss. Paquette and-“

“Alright Blood!” Bangalore stepped in, saving Wraith’s ears from growing any redder. “We get the point. Renee why don’t you go on ahead, we’ll take care of any bureaucratic work from here on.” She said with a rare smile. With a hard slap to the back Bangalore pushed the younger woman off with a smile.

“Go get her, Kid!”

“Prove your strength before the gods!”

Though currently dying of embarrassment Wraith remembered to give a quick nod of thanks before phasing away, running quickly to Wattson’s dorm. Once there she knew something was off. The door was locked, something she knew Wattson never bothered to remember to do. Rummaging around in her pockets got her the spare key she gave her. After unlocking the door and searching the apartment, Wraith concluded the defender was nowhere to be found. Panic set in once she phased to her own apartment and found it as cold and lifeless as she left it. She needed to find her and luckily she knew the exact person to talk to. Before leaving she ripped out a flash drive from her computer and stashed it away in her pocket.

She jogged the halls, ignoring the already burning pain in her legs from the previous mission. Lifeline and Gibraltar shot her concerned looks as she sped down the hall. The voices grew louder as they chided her while rounding a corner.

_They could have helped…_

“No-“ Wraith grumbled between increasingly labored breaths. “But I know he can.”

_He doesn’t work for free…_

“I know.” Wraith said with a smile.

As she ran down a few more hallways the hum of computers grew louder. A metallic flavor hung in the air as she approached Crypto’s door. Before she could knock the door automatically slid open. Inside was a dark room, the only light came from the many computer screens piled on a small desk. Crypto sat in front of them with his visor active. He didn’t bother turning to her as she entered.

_They’re aiming right at you…_

Panicked for a moment at the ominous warning Wraith looked around and spotted two gun turrets cleverly hidden in the crevasses between the ceiling and computer towers.

“Very observant, most don’t notice them.” Crypto mused continuing to watch his screens.

“A little birdy tipped me off, that’s all…” She said off handedly, still scanning the room for threats.

“So what did you need from me?”

“To find someone.” Wraith refocused. “I need you to find where Na-Wattson went.”

Crypto snickered and shrugged his shoulders. “Pfft, that all? I have access to every security camera in the city and that’s what you need from me?”

“Yes.” Wraith said deadpanned.

“Very well, but first-“ Crypto held out his hand towards Wraith. She responded by dropping the flash drive into it. He stared at it with a smirk and loaded it up into his computer. After several long and thorough scans the files popped up on screen. The files were video clips and plenty of them. His smirk grew as he went through the list.

“All four seasons?”

“Correct, and in HD.”

“Subbed or Dubbed?”

“Subbed, and I’ll throw in my desserts at lunch for the rest of the week.”

Crypto smiled and started to work through his cameras. After a few minutes of looking, he slid his visor over to Wraith to see. The visor showed a small pixelated camera of a workshop unfamiliar to Wraith. There was a machine currently being worked with a welding torch by an all too familiar blonde woman. Wraith smiled at the sight and relief flooded into her.

“Where is this?”

“A classified workshop in one of the lower basements of the building, I believe the Syndicate use them to develop things for the games.” With a flick of his wrist a card was flung towards Wraith who turned on her heels and headed to the door. “You’ll need that to access the area. Oh-“

Crypto’s pause stopped Wraith in her tracks. “It looks like the last one to gain access to the shop was Natalie…” For the first time a small amount of concern appeared on the hacker’s face. “Three days ago.”

For an instant they looked at each other and had a moment of mutual respect. “I’ll hide the feed, go make sure she’s alright.”

“Will do.”

Even though her body screamed at her in protest, Wraith snuck her way down the labyrinth of sub basements. Her only guide was the dozens of security cameras and Crypto’s clever use of his skills. As she snuck around a corner she spotted a camera and the red recording light would flick to green, showing her the correct path. Following Crypto’s path of cameras made the journey easier, but even Crypto couldn’t help her against the armed patrols. Her head started to throb as she phased by an unsuspecting guard. She was pushing her abilities to the limit and she knew it, as did the voices.

_It’s not safe here… You need to rest…_

“I can’t, not until I know she’s okay.” Wraith whispered as she dodged into an adjacent hallway to avoid another patrol. There was a pause as the dissonance of the voices clarified to a single clear voice. The voice was soft but all too familiar as her own.

_You must really love her then…_

Wraith smiled. “I think you know the answer to that.”

_I do…_

After a grueling game of cat and mouse, Wraith made her way to the workshop doors. There two guards stood at attention armed with kit-ed out R-99’s. From her hiding place Wraith gathered her strength and twirled her Kunai around to the blunt side. The camera above clicked green and Wraith lunged forward, swiftly knocking out the first guard and phasing to the second. Before his finger could even reach the trigger his body hit the ground with a thud. Once she phased back in the pounding in her head evolved to a splitting headache. She attempted to rub away the pain as she fumbled for the key card. With a happy chirp the card was accepted and the heavy door slid open. Inside the large metal room was multiple unknown machines that produced a droning background hum. The machine she had seen Wattson working on was active and slowly pulsing red lights. The floor was littered with paper coffee cups and empty energy drink cans. As Wraith moved through the cluttered shop she spotted a familiar orange jacket hanging from a piece of machinery. She thumbed the sleeve a moment before deciding to toss the coat over to her shoulders. The warmth and scent of the jacket eased her anxiety as she continued searching for her elusive girlfriend.

Winding her way down a dim path of discarded tech lead her to the light of the proverbial tunnel. A large workbench with florescent lighting hanging above stood at the end of the path. Slumped over at the desk was Wattson. Her pale skin was soot stained and her golden blonde hair was dull with rust. The cloth tank top she wore was so discolored Wraith couldn’t tell what shade it was at first. As she approached she relaxed when she saw the girl’s chest rise and fall evenly. Wraith smiled when she saw the sleeping form of Wattson, but grimaced when she noticed how gaunt her normal plush features were and how dark the bags under her eyes were. Carefully Wraith uncurled Wattson’s fingers from a pen she was still holding and slid a few papers out from under her. Curiosity got the better of her as she examined the papers. They seemed to be a report of something called a resonator. The report stated in flowing blue script that tests were performed successfully and the machine was ready to be shipped out. A smile graced Wraith’s features as she lightly petted Wattson’s hair.

“Worked for three days straight only to conk out immediately after finishing, huh Natalie?” Wraith whispered softly. There was only soft puffs of breath in response, but as Wraith moved to pick up the younger girl she finally stirred.

“Hu-Huh? Renee? Quoi? What’s going on?” She grumbled as she was hefted into thin but strong arms.

“Hey hot stuff, I came to get you. You can rest for now, I’m taking you home.” For good measure Wraith pecked the defender’s forehead with a kiss. This seemed to calm any nerves as Wattson fell quiet once more. Her prosthetic arm hanged limply off to her side and her face buried into Wraith’s shoulder.

As they made their way out of the shop Wraith nodded to the camera overlooking the door. The trip down was hard, but the trip up may be nearly impossible given their current status. But that didn’t seem to matter as Wraith started to creep down the halls with a smile slowly growing on her lips. She did her best at timing everything, when to move, when to hide, when to phase. Phasing now wasn’t very much an option since she would have to do it for two, but still she had to as she dodged into a hall with two guards heading her way and no place to hide. She almost made it past them as she hit her limit.

“Hey you!”

“Stop right there!”

“Damnit!”

The shouting must have jarred Wattson enough as she lazily looked up and reached over to the wall. As her metal fingers touched the smooth metal of the wall a zap of electricity shot through it, exploding something hidden in the wall taking out the two guards a few feet away. Wraith looked down to her in shock. Wattson merely yawned and waved her hand.

“I worked on the electrical systems for the whole building, I remembered where I hid the fuse boxes. Now I think it’s best to run, Cherie, before more of them show up.”

Run she did, all the way back up to Wattson’s dorm, luckily without any further complications. The door shut with a heavy thud behind her and Wraith slumped a little against it. Her breathing was ragged and every movement was an ache. Wattson rolled from her grip and stood on her own wobbly legs. A warm hand on her cheek pulled Wraith from herself. She looked up into blue eyes that though dullened by exhaustion, surged with life.

“Thank you for getting me, Renee.” Natalie said before leaning down into a chaste kiss. Renee did her best to return the warmth, but it was pulled away from her as Natalie slumped into her arms. With a grunt and a sigh Renee once again lifted the girl up. Her hands found purchase on her soft thighs as she heaved the girl to sit on the small kitchen counter. She quickly ran the tap to fill a glass and handed it to her.

“Here Nat, drink. I don’t even want to know when the last time was when you didn’t drink pure caffeine.”

The defender sipped the water slowly. More life seemed to flow into her as she drank. “Mmm, probably two days or so ago?”

The crease between her eyes must have deepened since a giggle came from the younger girl and one of her metal fingers came down to soothe the skin.

“You are very cute when you worry, you know?” Natalie teased. “All that tension bundled up there is going to make you insane, Renee.”

The legend in question snorted. “Pfft, I’m already insane, Nat.”

“Oh? How?”

Renee felt like a school girl as she leaned in, hands on the taller girl’s thighs, chin tilted up with a smirk plastering her face. “I’m insane for you, hot stuff.”

Ignoring the burn to her own cheeks, Renee was delighted to see Natalie’s face light up like a Christmas light. Together they burst out laughing at the cheesiness. Still laughing Renee helped the girl down who stood much more solidly. The run of laughter ended with overly dramatic kisses and loud obnoxious pops, which only inspired more laughter. Being the taller one, Natalie decided to bear hug the thin woman and smother her in more loud kisses. Natalie rejoiced at the adorable squeaks coming from her girlfriend as she attempted to escape.

“Where are you going ma Chéri?”

“Nat, I don’t know how to tell you this but you stink.”

The defender let go with a shrug, slightly wincing at the soot stains along her arms. “I cannot blame you, machinery oils often have a unique smell. I guess I’ll go shower.” She walked by Renee, noticing how cute she looked in her jacket and decided to tease once more. She ran a finger up the zipper of the jacket, making sure to scratch along her stomach the entire way.

“I don’t think you’ll be needing this…” She said lowly before turning towards the bathroom, stretching as she went. “That is, if you will be joining me?”

The scramble to take of the article of clothing was all Natalie needed to hear.


	5. TLC (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of TLC. (obligatory nsfw warning, ok cool)

Once in the shower Nat grimaced at the brownish red water that dripped from the tips of her hair. She set to work with shampoo while she waited for her favorite skirmisher to get undressed. The warm water felt so nice after working in a dusty shop for so long. So nice in fact that Natalie let slip a little moan as she ducked her head into the water to rinse.

“Enjoying yourself?” Renee had somehow whispered above the drone of the water. Goosebumps span along her skin at the touch of the older woman’s hands on her hips. Natalie hummed and leaned back into the sudden embrace.

“I am now…” She cooed at the small pecks being placed at the back of her neck. The kisses ran down her neck, gently over a scared shoulder, and even to the back of a metal hand. As Renee kissed the metal their eyes locked and what Nat saw sent a shiver down to her core.

Renee’s normally pale blue irises were coated in glowing white. The intensity of the stare heated the electrician. As the skirmisher started to climb back up her arm with kisses Natalie was barely able to stutter out her voice.

“Re-Renee? What’s going on? Your ey-“

Natalie was silenced into a gasp as a hard nip was placed under her jaw. Roguish hands worked themselves along the young woman’s body, feeling every curve, every dip. Renee chuckled at how red the girl was.

“I think I might have used my abilities a little too much today, Nat. The others are so loud…” Renee spoke smoothly as her hands danced upwards to cup the electrician’s breasts. “They want to hear you, Nat.”

For punctuation she tightened her grip and tweaked a nipple between her fingers. The moan that was gurgling up her throat was loud and as her hand snapped up to muffle it, she was forced to the cold tile of the wall. The girl gasped as cold tile greeted sensitive nipples. Yes, they usually took turns being dominant in the bedroom, but what caught Natalie off guard was that this was the first time she didn’t need to encourage her girlfriend to take the lead. Not that she wasn’t loving every moment of it.

Teeth raked her neck. Each bite was harder than the rest. A practically hard bite on her shoulder was enough to draw a few drops of blood. As the red droplets mixed with water and slid down into view, it made the coil of heat between her legs tighten into a knot. The danger of it all ignited something in the normally innocent girl. She knew her Wraith wouldn’t do anything to harm a single hair on her head, but this Wraith wasn’t fully herself and that though made her thighs slick with need. Her voice was flowing freely now, filling the small bathroom with light gasps and long drawn out moans.

“Please Renee!”

“Hmm? Please what, love?” She hummed and removed a hand from its torturous play with her nipple to rest it gently on the curve of her ass. Natalie’s face somehow deepened in color as she tried for words.

“Uh, p-please…please...” There was a loud slap as Renee’s had made firm contact with soft flesh. Natalie squeaked in surprise but the coil inside her tightened as Renee nearly growled into her ear.

“Tell me what you want, Nat.”

"I-I want you to...to" Natalie stammered out trying to rub her thighs together to get any type of friction possible. She was only answered with another hard slap, and then another once she hesitated. 

"Tell me Nat!"

“Fuck me Renee! Fuck me now!” The young woman gasped out as another slap came to leave a distinct red splotch on her cheek. There was a hum of approval and a sudden disappearance of warmth from her back. Missing the warmth, Natalie was about the turn when she felt her ankles kicked out and a warm mouth was pressed to her inner folds. The sudden contact was too much as another yelp of surprise left her throat.

The water felt cold in comparison to how hot her body had gotten. She felt Renee’s tongue glide through her slit. It expertly circled around her clit, pushing her fast to the edge. Over her own moans and choked gasps she heard something else. A light panting mixed with quick squelching noises. The thought of Renee pleasuring herself while doing this to her only caused her moans to grow louder and deepen.

“Fuck, Nat. Your voice is so-fuckin-hot.” Renee mumbled between breaths.

Rather be the way Renee spoke so crudely or how when she returned to her clit by massaging it with her teeth, Natalie was being pushed over the edge.

“Renee! I’m-I’m-!”

“Come with me baby.” 

The coil exploded at the words and she lost all strength remaining in her legs. She crumpled with a moan into Renee’s lap. The older woman held her as she felt powerful aftershocks course up and down her spine. They stayed together as the water pelted both of them for a while. Renee nuzzled small pecks up and down Natalie’s shoulder and neck as she came back to life.

“You alright, love?”

“Alright?!” The girl twisted and finally came face to face with her girlfriend. Her eyes were back to their bashful pale blue and Natalie couldn’t help but smile. “I’m more than alright, Chéri! I didn’t know you had all that in you!”

Renee blushed and raised an embarrassed hand to fiddle with a few strands of hair that had come loose from her bun. “Oh, it was nothing. To be honest, I had a little help…”

Natalie smiled again and place a quick peck to the skirmisher’s cheek. “That is for them, then!” They both giggled and started to untangle themselves. As Natalie was helping Renee up she let out a concerned gasp as she saw her body fully for the first time that evening. Red and purple bruises crisscrossed Renee’s entire body. The worst ones were a set of three lines that ran up and across her stomach. Instinctually she went to place her hand along one of the lines, but retracted her fingers once she saw Renee wince at even the slightest touch.

“Oh, ma amour... I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were hurt! Yet you carried me all the way here.”

“It’s fine Nat. They’re just bruises. Damn Prowler got in a lucky shot, that’s all. Anita popped some smoke and was able to pull me out before things got too bad.”

“Then I will have to thank her as well. But for now…” Natalie smiled as she reached to undo the bun atop the skirmisher’s head. Long silky black hair pooled around the shorter woman’s shoulders as Natalie’s hands returned to cup heated cheeks. “You’re going to let me take care of you.”

She brought them together into a kiss that simmered in sweetness as they broke apart, Renee nodded her head shyly. This was the soft innocent Wraith she adored. The one reserved just for her. She reached behind her to cool off the water, knowing her girlfriend enjoys more lukewarm showers. There they switched places and Natalie began to work. She massaged soap into black locks, enjoying the happy sigh that left Renee’s mouth. Rinse and repeat. When she grabbed the cloth to start washing her body she hesitated.

“Um, Chéri?”

“Hmm, yeah?” Renee mumbled happily.

“Just let me know if I go too rough.”

“What if I want it rough?” She shot back with a smirk and wiggled her eyebrows. The second the cloth made too much contact with a fresh bruise a whimper sounded from the cocky woman.

“Oh shush, toi grand bébé. What happened to my scary killer?” She chuckled and lightened her touch. Renee pouted as Natalie finished washing her and quickly scrubbed herself down. Together they dried off and slipped into comfortable pajamas.They both practically fell into bed when they got the chance. Careful not to aggravate the blooming bruises Natalie slipped an arm around her girlfriend and pulled her back to her chest.

“Should I keep my kunai on the nightstand? Any chance those men are gonna need you again?”

“No, you should be fine. I finished my work for them.” She said while nuzzling into dark locks.

“What were you even building anyway?”

“You know I can’t tell you that, ma amour.”

“Really, not even a hint?” Renee teased.

“Well apparently…” Natialie said while fighting a yawn. “Something big happened at King’s Canyon.”

“Oh, well we should probably get some sleep then.”

Soft snoring was her only answer.

“I love you too, Nat…” Renee smiled and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	6. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little headcanon of what happened after Mission 2. It's happy, because if I see one more really well done fanart of my girl busted to hell my heart is going to break.

Her head hurt like hell. That’s as much as Natalie knew. As for what she remembered, it was dark. The only light came from the familiar sparking of her electromagnetic fences and the beasts that hunted her down. Charge rifle in hand she remembered defending herself, but the beasts quickly overwhelmed her. One got through her defenses and she remembered the striking pain she felt as it tore at her prosthetic arm. She could hear gunfire from the outside as another sunk their long teeth into her abdomen and started thrashing her around like a ragdoll. She was thrown back behind another line of fences and as her world faded to black she saw the hurried footsteps of her friends that came to rescue her. She remembers being moved and thrown over a broad shoulder. She woke for a moment as they disembarked the dropship. Her arm and the tattered remains of her other hung limply down Gibraltar’s back. But all she could focus on was the worried frown painting Renee’s face as she phased into the ship. She felt cool fingers slip into loose blonde locks as Renee attempted to fake a smile.

“Don’t worry Natalie, we’ve got you.”

_Her eyes, were they ever so soft looking?_

As the dream faded Natalie lurched up from where she was laying. Confusing feelings were replaced with blooming pain that radiated from her abdomen. By instinct she choked a gasp and reached for the wound. Her left arm didn’t react as it seemed someone had disconnected it from her. Her attention was pulled from that observation as a muffled snore sounded from the corner. Nox was sleeping soundly in a chair pulled into the small medical bay. An open magazine lay on his stomach and Nat almost giggled at his fingers that still clung to the empty coffee mug hanging by his side.

_He couldn’t have stayed all night…_

The image of the sleeping man stirred something almost forgotten in the engineer. It was her papa that had stayed with her after the accident that left her with the scar that danced along her body. It was her papa that stayed with her when she got surgery to replace her arm. It was her papa. A few tears had slipped from her eyes at the thought, but she was quick to wipe them away.

_Come on Natailie, tu dois être heureux… Now is not the time for tears…_

With a slightly forced smile she coughed to clear her throat. The man stirred and she smiled at him. “Good morning, Doctor Caustic! What did I miss?”

The mug had dropped from his hand as he stood up. His face was etched in worry. A rare occurrence as he preferred his mask on at most times. With two large steps he raced his way to her side.

“Miss. Paquette! You’re awake, we were worried we would lose you in the night.” His hand reached out to pat her shoulder, but retracted hesitantly as he approached the girl. Before he could pull away out of her reach something deep inside Natalie reached for the gloved hand. She curled her fingers around the tough palm and guided it to her side.

“Oh you cannot lose me that easily, Doctor Caustic. We’re partners in science!”

“That is correct. Team Science, as you say.” Nox said with a rare gentle smile. With a soft squeeze of his hand he disconnected from the touch. “I will seek out further medical aid.” He said with a huff and urgently moved to the door. Before he could leave Natalie spoke.

“Thank you, Doctor Caustic, for watching over me.”

He hesitated at the door. “There are others, Miss. Paquette, who will also be very happy to hear of your recovery. I shall inform them.”

With that she was left in the only peace and quiet she would receive over the next few hours. Ajay was constantly fussing about. One hand trying to swap bandages, the other fending off the boys for some privacy. Elliott had cooked her a full homemade breakfast that she devoured greedily. Octavio had somehow managed to run to every store in the area to find the perfect Nessie plush for a get well soon gift. They all had their own ways of showing how they cared and Natalie embarrassedly accepted every one of them. But as the day grew longer, there was one legend in particular she didn’t see stop by. Her worry didn’t go unnoticed by Ajay as she came in to clean and re-bandage her wounds on her stomach. With a knowing smile, Ajay set down her tools and pretended to get an urgent message on her phone.

“Ah, I’m sorr’y Nat, Silva decided t’ blow ‘is leg off again. Ima gonna call a replacement, she’ll be ‘ere in a sec!”

Ajay was barely able to hide her giggles as she ran out the door and tapped urgently on her phone. Nat laid back with a relived huff. The day was waning into evening and she had barely got a moment to herself. Probably for the better to be honest, as when her eyes would flutter shut, terrifying images of Prowlers flooded back into her mind. She was back in the darkened building again, back being torn apart like a dog with a new chew toy. She woke with a start, chest pounding. The room was bathed in oranges now. Only an hour had past, but the nightmare felt like days had gone by. Getting her breathing under control took far too much effort. She sat up slowly and combed through short messy hair with her hand.

_Oh, how am I to sleep like this…_

A knock at the door brought her out of her worries. She quickly regained what little composure she could before answering.

“Yes? Come in.”

There was a pause that made Natalie reconsider if the knock was just her panicked mind hearing things. But after a moment the door slid open and in shuffled a wonderful sight. Her nurse was dressed in familiar medical garb, aside from the signature top bun giving her identity away. Natalie smiled as Renee pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.

“I will uh, be cleaning your wounds now. If you don’t mind that is…”

“So you’re Ajay’s _replacement_?” Natalie smirked coyly. “How nice of her to send someone so pretty…” she added nonchalantly.

Natalie was delighted to see blush peek up over the teal mask as she worked to set out clean bandages. Luckily for her, Renee actually did know a little something about wound care and with an Ajay led crash course she properly laid out all of her supplies. She hesitated before starting though. Natalie watched her in amusement as she worked to think of a way to tactfully ask for her to move her white tank top out of the way.

_Alright enough fun…_

“I will need a hand…” Nat giggled as she waved what little remained of her robotic arm and reached down to start to pull the clean fabric up. Her wincing at the effort snapped Renee out of whatever trance she was in and immediately helped guide the top off. Warmth bloomed in the engineer’s chest as she watch Renee carefully fold the top and place it on a side table. As Renee turned to her there was a small slight gasp as she hesitated.

“Nat…” Her eyes were wide and shined with water. The damage to her abdomen was extensive. Jagged puncture wounds formed an arc across her belly. Though most of her stomach was bandaged, red seeped through, marking each new wound. Her back was no different as a similar arc graced peachy freckled skin. Natalie tried a dry chuckle in attempt to lighten the mood.

“Oh it can’t be that bad, mon amie. You should see the beast!”

“Natalie…” Her words were so soft yet there was a distinct anger behind them that silenced the engineer. She felt a gloved hand dance along her cheek and tilted her head to look up into Renee’s eyes. “I’m sorry, for not being there with you…”

Nat watched as the skirmisher’s free hand balled into a fist at her side. “If I was just a bit quicker, if I had more connection to the voices, maybe this… Maybe I…” Natalie grabbed the fist before she could say another word. She held it tight as she brought the knuckles to her lips for a small kiss.

“Renee, you shouldn’t blame yourself. It was my decision to go into that building. Nobody else’s. These are my wounds to bare.”

“If that she-bitch Loba didn’t send you-“

“I would’ve gone anyway!” Natalie said firmly. Her mouth formed a tight line as she tightened her grip to Renee’s hand. “Please do not take my mistakes away from me…”

“But-“

“No! No buts! That’s final. Besides…” Natalie sighed and relaxed the tension in her shoulders. “How would I ever learn?” She laughed and let go of the older woman’s hand. Renee seemed to visibly relax as she set to work removing the bandages. They chatted about various things, Octavio's date being the highlight.

“You should’ve seen him, Nat. He was so bad.”

“Oh really? How so?”

“Well he’d say something stupid but somehow stumble into saying the correct thing to get her to talk.”

“I guess I can relate…” Natalie sighed as a pain relief cream was applied to her healing skin.

“What do you mean? I thought you had every male legend wrapped around your finger by this point.” Renee scoffed, focusing on her work.

“That may be correct, but who’s to say they are who I am _attracted_ to?” She felt almost giddy as she shot a playful wink over to Renee. The skirmisher's cheeks and more delightfully her ears bloomed red. Renee clumsily finished wrapping the wounds at that point. Natalie watched as her eyes lingered a moment too long at the basic white bra she wore.

“I uh, should probably let you get some rest.”

Before she could leave Renee felt a tug on her shirt. She turned and saw terror fill the young girl’s blue eyes. She quickly bowed her head, breaking the eye contact with wispy blonde bangs. Her grip on her shirt didn’t loosen.

“Please, don’t leave. My dreams they are quite…terrifying now. I don’t want to be any more of a burden, but-“

Her speech was interrupted as the bed sank a little. Soft fingers brushed away her bangs. Her heart fluttered at the sight and it was her turn to turn into a tomato. Renee laid next to her, her mask was off and a small blessed smile hung on her lips. The hand continued to stroke through her hair as her eyes softened again.

“Nightmares? Well Natalie, you found the expert. Of course I’ll stay with you.”

“Really? I-I mean you can go if you need to, just stay until I fall asleep okay?” She stuttered as Renee let her settle into the crook of her arm.

“I’ll stay as long as you need me to Nat…”

Wordlessly her heart melted for this mysterious woman. She smiled as she rested what remained of her arm across Renee’s belly. Her nose tickled the older woman’s neck. She smelled like lemon and clean laundry. It soothed her as did the soft rubbing of her upper back. It seemed instinctive, yet careful enough to not irritate the fresh wounds. She sighed at the touch and giggled at the goosebumps coating Renee’s neck. Before blissfully heading off to sleep she tilted her chin and gave a chaste kiss to Renee’s cheek.

“Thank you, Chéri. Tu es ma hero…”

“Anytime, Natalie.”


	7. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the hidden dialogue between Wraith and my girl Wattson.

Her shoes kicked up dust as she wondered around the construction site. They were two sizes too big on her small feet, but her Papa said she’d grow into to them yet. She was ten years old at the time, the Apex arena was only just starting to be built. Most of the landscape of King’s Canyon was still wild and untouched. Natalie puffed out her cheeks as she rounded her second lap around The Cage construction site. She wanted to explore more of the canyon, but her Papa had forbidden her to go without him by her side. The pull of new discoveries proved too enticing for the young girl though. So, once she had found her Papa talking with a few other men she carefully snuck away and into the wilds. She trekked east up the hill away from The Cage. Cresting over the hill gave her a perfect view of another construction site near the Hydro Dam and something else that caught her eye to the north.

_Maybe if I were to climb higher?_

Looking around she saw ample boulders and rocks she could use. She took the time to carefully pick her path and rolled up the sleeves of her light blue turtleneck. Stubby fingers dug their way into the rock and dirt as she climbed. With a few close calls and slips Natalie was able to heave her small frame on top of the boulder. Her celebration of getting to the top was dampened by how dirty she got her white overalls.

_Oh no, Papa’s not going to be happy when I get back._

Movement snapped her out of her thoughts. In the valley below was a truck and from her new vantage point, Natalie could see guards at the entrance to some underground bunker. Her Papa never let her go this close to this side of King’s Canyon so she flopped down onto her belly and crawled to the edge of the boulder to get a better look. There were people coming out of the truck. They were dressed in lab coats and carried big cases of supplies between them. They passed by the armed guards and descended down into the bunker.

_I wonder what they are working on? Papa probably won’t tell me…_

As her gaze circled the valley a bit of metal caught her eye. It was tucked between some rocks nearby her perch. She carefully climbed down from her spot, avoiding being seen by the guards below. Crawling in the brush hid her from their gaze, but as she was on her hands and knees a large branch snapped back to skim the top of her head. Leaves and pine needles tangled into her thin short hair. She pressed on however and found between the rocks was a small grate.

_An air vent! Now if I can pop this grate off then I can see what those scientists are working on!_

Unluckily for her the grate seemed to be bolted shut and even if she used all of her strength only one of the corners would pop up. Natalie plopped down onto her butt seemingly in defeat, but an idea sparked into her brain. Quickly she snuck her way back through the brush to find the heavy branch that nearly took her head off and pulled it to the grate. It made a fine crowbar as she pried the metal off its base with a satisfying clang. Luckily as she peeked around the rock the sound went unnoticed by the guards. Back to crawling on her belly the young girl entered the vent with a smile.

As she crawled the decline grew steadily sharper to the point she was more sliding then crawling. The smile on her lips grew more and more as she picked up speed. She even giggled as the impromptu slide started to even back out. As she slid over another vent, terror replaced joy as she felt the thin metal give out under her weight. She tumbled into a white walled room lined with cabinets and tables filled with unfamiliar equipment. As she went to stand up a sharp pain greeted her in her left ankle. Gasping she fell back to sit between her knees. Lifting up the hem of her pants revealed an angry red bruise starting to form around the joint. To make matters worse, outside the room muffled footsteps grew louder.

Tears pulsed behind her eyes as she scooted over to an equipment cart. The cart had a cabinet for storage which was thankfully empty. With A huff the young girl hid herself in the cramped compartment. Just as she pulled the doors closed a scientist entered the room. He was young looking and carried a clipboard. Through the crack in the door Natalie watched as he moved around to various equipment then set his clipboard on top of her cart. Suddenly she was moving and outside of the white walled room. Her eyes went wide as they made their way down the halls. Flashes of different rooms and their contents interested the young girl. Rooms of machines humming lowly, rooms with chairs that had many different scary looking apparatuses attached to them, rooms with people all flew by her. She was going to get out and talk to the man pushing her through this impromptu tour, but as the cart stopped and she tumbled out, he was nowhere to be found. There she found herself standing in front a hauntingly beautiful sight. A portal of dark blue and black energy took up an entire wall a little below her. She would have stayed staring at its depth forever if the shouting below her didn’t catch her attention. The scientist that had pushed her here was yelling at his colleagues as the beautiful portal became unstable and flickered out with a large spark of electricity. The fluorescent lights dimmed and sputtered out. There was more shouting and Natalie felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

_Oh no, no, no, I should not be here! I must hide!_

Limping she ran from the failed experiment. She hobbled down a darkened corridor. The pain in her ankle grew with every step. Heavy boots stomped their way towards her. In a rush of panic she shoved her way into a small side room. Armed guards rushed by as she slid against the door in relief. The hum of computers and her own panicked breath was all she could hear for a little while. She had found herself in some sort of terminal room. The glow of computer screens were the only things keeping the darkness away. Natalie sniffed and lifted the hem of her pants once again, tears already blurring her vision. The once red bruise was now a deep purple and her ankle seemed to have swollen. Bringing her knee to her chest only caused her to choke on a sob.

“Pa-paa… Please it hurts so much. Please come get me, this place, it is too scary!” She cried into her arms.

A new light flashed in the room and the quick tapping on a keyboard added to her soft sobs. Looking up the girl saw a figure dressed in white, but it didn’t look like any lab coat she’s ever seen. A screen popped up and the figure slammed their fist into the glass keyboard. Natalie watched in silent awe as the figure spoke.

“Damnit! He’s here, but I’m too early!”

Something must have alerted the figure to her presence in the room, since it then turned to her. Its purple helmet held no emotion as they approached her. Natalie slid her back to the door and started to quietly sob once more. The figure crouched down to her level and tapped the side of the helmet, revealing the face inside. To Natalie’s surprise the stranger turned out to be a beautiful woman. She had fine black hair and a gentle smile on her lips. She was so awestruck she didn’t notice her brushing aside her messy blond bangs with a gloved hand.

“Shh now, no more crying.” The woman glanced down to her ankle and pulled out a small white and red gun from her belt. Seeing the needle tipped gun, Natalie recoiled and tried to push the woman away out of fear. Her strength was no match for the larger woman and a fresh sting of pain entered her ankle.

“I’m sorry Natalie, but you’ll feel better after this…”

Rather it be from the fresh pain or how scary the woman’s eyes looked as they glowed white, the world grew dark and silent for the young girl as she passed out.

* * *

Wraith was left with a predicament. Leaving the girl here would mean she would be able to continue her revenge, but if she were to leave her the IMC would certainly find her. The thought of the IMC taking someone this precious made Wraith quickly gather the girl into her arms. Together they made their way out of the facility. As Wraith made a portal to make the journey easier she couldn’t help but mumble to the unconscious girl.

“It’s funny, I’ve seen us meet so many times. So many versions of myself have met so many versions of you, I’m beginning to think our fates might just be intertwined.” Wraith said with a light huff. “Always a light in the darkness.”

As the Voidwalker stepped out of the portal she found herself back on top of the ridge that connected The Cage to the Labs. She gently set down the girl to rest against a rock. The sun was starting to set and search parties would start to form to find the engineers daughter. Before leaving Wraith knelt down and ran a thumb over freckled cheeks.

“I thought I was going to be one of the few who never got to meet you, you’re a tough kid that’s for sure. I have a feeling I won’t be the only Voidwalker that will cross your path, but I’m glad I could be there for you when you needed someone…” With that the woman got up and placed a small kiss to the top of her head. “When you meet her, please take care of her Natalie…”

* * *

The fuzziness of her head left her vision blurry as she looked up to the woman again. She was smiling and framed in the light of the setting sun. In a blink she was gone and Natalie stumbled to her feet to try and see where she went. She was staring out over King’s Canyon when she heard her Papa’s worried voice call for her. She turned and noticed her ankle wasn’t bothering her anymore. Running into her Papa’s arms she squealed with a mix of delight and terror.

“Papa! I think I saw a ghost!”


	8. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie is pissed and needs to blow off some steam, luckily she knows just who to do it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Been a while I know, my computer decided it had enough of 2020 too. :( but I'm back with a hella long chapter I've been working on for a while. Warning: slightly NSFW towards the end. As always comments and kodos are very appreciated, thanks and enjoy :3

With season 6 in full swing the legends were warming up to their new rival. Well, all except Natalie. She was tense and knew it too. When she walked into Mirage’s bar she’d normally would be greeted with cheers and smiles, but as of late her agitation seemed to radiate into the room. As she made her way to the bar all she could hear were the hushed whispers of other lesser known competitors. She frowned as she glanced towards a pair tucked into a booth, they visibly shrunk at her gaze and turned away from her. Mirage at least always spared her a smile when she sat down at his bar.

“What can I getcha, kiddo?”

“I am not a child Elliot.” She snapped back quickly.

“Sheesh” Elliot shrugged and put down the glass he was cleaning. He strode closer and put on a gentler smile. His brow tensed at the dark circles under the engineer’s eyes. “What’s got your _circuits_ in a knot?”

Natalie merely puffed out a breath through her nose at joke. “Where do I start? It just seems like everyone’s favorite hobby is taking advantage of me lately, I am tired of it.”

“I’ve noticed, you’ve been pretty _charged_ at everyone.” He said with a wink.

Finally a hushed giggle escaped from the girl. Her smile was small but genuine.

“Ah! There’s that gigawatt smile! I knew those puns would cheer you up.” Seeing Natalie’s smile grow only pushed him on. “Hey, hey, we were gonna have Path talk to you, but I got out _volted_!”

Natalie was finally laughing. They drew attention in the quiet bar, but after a moment the electrician settled down wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. “Thank you Monsieur Witt. I am sorry I acted so short earlier.”

“It’s alright, you’ve been dealing with a lot lately.” As he spoke he reached under the bar for a cider and poured it into a glass. He slid it over to the girl and continued. “You know what you need?”

“What’s that?” Natalie said after taking a large sip from the cup. Elliot smiled deviously and slid two paper tickets across the counter to her.

“You, my friend, need to blow off some steam.”

“Steam?” She said before taking another long sip of her drink. She glanced at the tickets. The neon colors were bright and advertised a popular local club’s VIP lounge.

“Yeah! A buddy of mine was gonna go with me tonight, but he called off. I’m not really in the partying mood so you can have these and go have fun! Blow off steam! You know?”

“Oh Elliot, that is so sweet but I don’t kn-“

“No, No. This is just what the doctor ordered! You could even invite our favorite iceberg to join you, lord knows she needs to blow off some steam as well.” He winked. Natalie lifted her chin as her eyes fluttered shut. The smile that danced on her lips betrayed her matter-of-fact tone.

“Renee and I are merely friends.”

“Sure, sure. Just keep telling yourself that, kid. Now if you’ll excuse me I have paying customers to attend to.”

“Monsieur Witt!” She said after downing the last of her drink. She grabbed the tickets with renewed energy and shouted back as she ran out. “Merci! Je te dois!”

-

That’s how she ended up outside the club at 10pm silently regretting asking Renee to meet her here. She must have checked her phone over a dozen times over the course of fifteen minutes. The music was already pulsing out on the street. Thankfully she had remembered to bring her spare set of earplugs stashed in her jean pockets. Once again checking her phone she fidgeted with the hem of her white button down. The fabric was loose and oversized, perfect for dancing, but still had an air of class. She was so engrossed in messing with the assortment of rings on her left hand she didn’t hear the light footsteps approach her.

“Hey, Nat. Sorry I’m late.

“Ah, non! You are on time, I was early!” As Natalie looked up she nearly let her phone slip from her grasp. Just being able to see Renee with her hair down and out of a bun was worth the last hour of anxiety. It was her dress that sparked a fire deep in the engineer’s core.

“Wow, Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi belle...”

Renee pulled a few strands of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear, highlighting the dark choker around her thin neck. Natalie would have bet a mountain of Nessies that the skirmisher’s skin was more peachy than normal at the comment.

“Uh, translation please?”

“Oh! Uh, your dress? It’s very pretty!” Natalie quickly half-lied.

Renee quickly looked down as if she forgot she was wearing a form fitting cocktail dress. “Yeah, I didn’t really have anything to ware to something like this, so Loba actually told me to borrow this...” As she spoke her cheeks became more flushed and she folded her arms in to seemingly hide her now very exposed shoulders. “I’m not really sure it’s my style.”

“Absurdite! Plus, purple really is your color.”

The skirmisher seemed to relax at the statement, her arms dropping to the side. “So do we just go in or something?”

“Ah one moment, s’il tu plait.”

Before stepping in line, Natalie quickly dug out the earplugs from her pocket. As she put them in she noticed the curious stare from the older woman. Renee nodded and smiled knowingly.

“Hey… If it gets to be too much for you, let me know. I have a few movies back at my place and a cup of hot chocolate with your name on it.”

Natalie’s heart could just burst at how adorable that soft smile is. With a burst of confidence, Natalie grabbed for Renee’s hand. The scout flinched at the touch but was pulled quickly forward into line.

“Thank you ma amie! But, I should be good with these!” She said loudly while pointing to her ear. Renee only nodded and adjusted her grip so their fingers intertwined. Natalie couldn’t have been more delighted.

-

Inside the club the music thumped heavily. The throbbing noise was luckily dulled to a background pulse. It kept her moving, yet lulled her into an easy sense of security. Together they weaved their way through the crowd. With Natalie leading the charge it was only when they found an emptier part of the dance floor was she able to look back and see how nervous her partner was. Renee’s head was constantly on a swivel looking out for danger that was probably not there. Her eyes began to fade to white as voices of constant warnings took over the woman’s mind. Gently Natalie shook her partner’s shoulder.

“Renee, Renee... Wraith!” Finally the dark haired woman looked to her, eyes almost pure white. “Hey, listen to me. There’s no danger here, I’m going to protect you alright? Se détendre Chérie, I got you.”

After a moment the voices seemed to subside and with a blink white eyes returned to an icy blue. Renee’s hand had reached up to move some more hair out of her face, but instead of returning it to her side she placed it on top of the one holding her shoulder. 

“Ah, sorry about that, I didn’t expect them to be so paranoid here.”

“It is alright, I’m here to support you as much as you are to support moi!”

“Thanks, Sparks.”

“Sparks?”

A different smile graced Renee’s lips. This one was wider, more carefree, but even more mischievous. As she spoke Natalie suddenly realized just how close they had gotten to each other. She swore she could feel the breath on her lips.

“You seem to have all sorts of endearing nicknames for me, I thought I’d give you one as well…”

“Well, that’s, just, uh.” She babbled as she felt her face light up on fire. Still cool as a cucumber Renee smirked.

“Do you not like it?”

“NO! Non, It is very cute. Ahem, dancing?”

It took a while for Renee to loosen up, but she was a quick learn and dexterous enough to coordinate a few simple moves. Natalie on the other hand decided to lighten the odd sexual tension that was working its way in between them by dancing as silly as possible. Her goal was to get the quiet woman to laugh, or die trying. Luckily Renee always had a soft spot for Natalie’s antics. It made the engineer’s heart beat quicker when she saw her partner stop and cover her mouth to hide the laugh bubbling up her throat. If only she could hear that light sound through the plugs in her ears. She was so happy that both didn’t notice another lurking behind the skirmisher. Even the voices’ warnings were a little too slow as a large man approached behind Renee. He was able to run a hand down her side before she could react and jump away, spinning to put herself between him and Natalie.

“What the fuck man?!” She spat.

“Hey no need to be so touchy, baby.” He cooed and made a motion with his hand that seemed to call two of his friends to his side. “Just thought we’d like to get to know each other? I happen to be well connected to the Solace government and am actually pretty famous.”

Taking in the danger, Renee’s head swam with possibilities. How best to fight, how best to escape, how best to protect Natalie. She went to reach for the kunai that was usually strapped to her leg only to forget that this dress wouldn’t be able to conceal anything, thus she was unarmed. Before panic fully set in she felt Natalie shift behind her. Finger tips brushed the bare skin of her exposed upper back. Renee held back the instinctive flinch as the touch got firmer, a warning as to what’s to come. She steeled herself, trusting in whatever Natalie was planning to do. She didn’t even lift an eyebrow as Natalie flung herself a step closer. Her right arm wrapped protectively around the older woman’s shoulder and hung down at her chest. To her surprise the engineer’s left hand sparked with blue electricity. The lightning seemed to cascade off the set of silver rings she wore.

“You know I’m actually pretty famous myself! Natalie Paquette! Twelve time champion of The Apex Games. The Static Defender.” The thinly veiled threat grew clearer as her cheery voice lowered into a more intimidating tone. “I’ve electrocuted more people than you would care to call family, Alors prends ton triste cul hors de ma vue. GO!”

If they understood French will remain a mystery, but the message was clear as all three scrambled back into the crowd. Natalie sighed and patted the still sparking rings against her side, snuffing them out. Renee jumped at the action in fear of her partner hurting herself, but looked confused when the sparks dissipated.

“Wait don’t- what?”

“Ah don’t worry about it Chérie, they’re still a prototype and can deliver as much shock as a carpet can, haha! Pretty scary though, right?!”

“Yeah, pretty scary. You know you can be pretty scary to, when you want to Sparks.”

Just like that the strange tension was back. Maybe it was due to adrenaline now in their systems, or how close they were again, or that low voice Renee liked to use, or even that damn nickname she came up with. Either way they both stood there stunned, eyes locked, music forgotten. They might have stayed like that if other people didn’t start to encroach on their space.

“How about we-“ Renee cleared her throat. “How about we go upstairs and get some drinks?”

Natalie nodded and quickly untangled herself from the older woman. Together with redder cheeks they climbed the stairs to the second floor. There they were guided into a private VIP room. Champaign was ordered and an iced bottle was brought out and opened. The music was quieter and the sunken couches were comfortable. As Natalie relaxed into the red leather she reached up with one hand to take out the earplugs. The noise was still tolerable up here which comforted her into taking both out. Renee watched as she sipped from her glass next to her.

“There, now I can properly hear you.”

“Are you going to be okay?”

“Oui, the noise isn’t so bad up here. How are you doing Chérie?”

“I think I’m actually having a good time, even with that asshole downstairs.”

“Ugh, I do not even want to think about him.”

“Oh?” Renee smirked with her lips barely touching the rim of her glass. “Then what _do_ you want to think about?”

Natalie nearly choked on her drink as her face lit bright red. “Renee, what exactly are you playing at? Because it sounds to me like you are trying to, uh, what is the word? Be flirtatious with me?”

Renee’s eyes narrowed as she set her now empty glass on the table. “Nat, I’m not an idiot. I do know what the meaning of Chérie is. I’m flirting no more than you are.”

“Uh, so does this mean, you, take interest in me?” Natalie swallowed thickly. Her heart hammered as she watch Renee shift closer, her hand falling to land on her leg. Her lips were entirely too close.

“Yeah, for a while actually.” Renee said with blush finally crossing her cheeks.

“May I kiss you then?” Natalie blurted out with the enthusiasm of a kid on Christmas. Renee huffed a laugh tinted sigh. She looked down for a moment to shake her head in disbelief.

“You don’t have to ask, Natalie.” She said while lifting her head back up. Her smile was gentle and eyes were soft. “Go right ahead Sparks.”

Natalie did just that. As their lips came together, hesitantly at first, Natalie enjoyed the lemony flavor of Renee’s lip balm. Pressure and softness came after. The simple kiss grew heated quickly and grew into hot open mouth kisses. The hand on her thigh clenched when Natalie pulled Renee’s bottom lip between her teeth. The action sent a static wave of energy up her spine and a sharp gasp whistled through her nose. She felt the skirmisher smirk against her and, in a move quick enough for the ring, she took over the engineer’s lap. She felt nimble fingers thread into her short blond hair and a few others playfully tug at the top button of her shirt. Her own hands hovered over the legs that now trapped her to the couch. How badly she wanted to touch her!

“Reneeeee…” Natalie half moaned as her partner decided to lay kisses along her jaw. “Can- Can I?” She barely was able to form the words but Renee seemed to get the hint. She stopped her trail of kisses to look Natalie in the eye. She took a breath and nodded.

“Yeah, I trust you.”

Natalie smiled into their next kiss as she gently lowered her fingers on the exposed skin of her thighs. The lightning sensations from her finger tips were only counteracted by the firm safety brought to her by her palms. They rubbed gently upwards, over the silky fabric of her dress, past her thin waist and over bare shoulders. Together they cupped Renee’s sharp jaw and dragged her into a deeper kiss. This finally pulled a noise from Renee as she moaned softly into the engineer’s mouth. Her hips instinctively rolled forward to grind down on the rough fabric of her jeans. Natalie only marveled at how undone and venerable Renee let herself become.

“Don’t worry, ma Belle. I promise I will protect you with all I have.”

With that she started trailing open mouth kisses down the column of her throat. Her teeth caught on the black choker as she sucked a deep purple mark there. Renee’s moans were coming more clearly now, her hips rolling to the background thump of the music. Curious fingers danced up her hip and slipped under the short hem of her dress. One hand reached around to caress a firm muscle toned ass. Casually pinching it to receive a delightful squeak from the skirmisher above. The other hand traced a thin line of fabric slowly down to her core.

“Please don’t make me beg, Nat…” Renee huffed out as the defender’s hand slowed to an almost complete stop.

“I understand, though your voice is quite cute when you’re like this!”

“Nat…”

Shrugging off a giggle she quickly bypassed the thin excuse for undergarments and traced her fingers along her slit. Her probing touches were soon replaced by Renee grinding down harder on her fingers. The skirmisher’s own arms wrapped tightly around her partner’s neck for leverage. She was so wet one mistimed roll of her hips was enough to slip two of Natalie’s fingers up inside her. Renee moaned and shuttered to the new filling feeling, but before Natalie could move her hand away, Renee was already bearing down on her with renewed vigor.

“Fuck Nat, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this.”

“You should’ve said something sooner then, Chérie.”

Natalie’s world was centering on the scene in front of her. As Renee quietly groaned her release, it was all she could focus on. It overwhelmed her and suddenly the music was too loud, the room was too hot, and she was struggling to catch her breath. Her vision was blurring as she tried to force herself to relax and not succumb to this. She could feel Renee pull at her shoulders, her voice was growing more panicked but the words started to blend into the sea of noise surrounding her. She vaguely remembers being guided outside into the cold night air, but it wasn’t until she sat down in the taxi that the world finally quieted down. Her head was being cradled at Renee’s chest as she looked up at her. The passing street light highlighted the worried expression painting her face.

“Sorry, I guess I just got overwhelmed by the whole situation…”

“It’s fine, I’ve got you.”

“Movies?”

“And a cup of hot chocolate with your name on it…”


	9. Poptarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wattson displays a hidden talent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning this shit is cursed*  
> so, this cursed head cannon came from my friends and I playing Apex together and one of us jokingly called Ultimate accelerants Poptarts. The rest is because I thought way too hard about how this would actually work. Sorry, not sorry :P

They were pinned down. It was toward end game in Kings Canyon. The ring was centering on swamps and Wraith’s team fled into a large dilapidated house after being chased by another squad. Luckily the squad chasing them had gotten into another fight themselves and gave her squad a brief moment of rest. The skirmisher looked down to her gauntlet, frowning at the low percent number. The chase here left them all pretty tapped in terms of ults. What she would do for an accelerant right about now.

That’s when she heard the crunching behind her in the corner. She turned, surprised to see Lifeline, hunched next to an abandoned crate hungrily devouring her way through a stack of ultimate accelerants. She was already chewing on the corner of her second by the time Wraith could speak up.

“hey-Hey! You think you could spare one of those?” She said with annoyance threading her words. Lifeline sunk back a bit and held the remaining two close to her chest. Crumbs scattered out her mouth as she spoke.

“Nuh-uh, Ima gonna need all of these. Why dontcha ask _yer_ girl for one?”

“Tch, selfish…”

“Ay!” Lifeline shouted as more crumbs escaped her lips and onto her lap. “Not ma fault yer birthday present takes so long to call!”

Wraith sighed and rubbed her head in frustration. At that moment a cheery if not slightly frayed electrical defender skipped into their room.

“Fences are set! We’ll know which way they might try to enter now!” Wattson said with a bright smile and a clap of her hands.

“Great work Wattson.” Wraith said with a small smile and a soft voice. She glanced down to her bracer and frowned at the still charging number.

“Hey you wouldn’t happen to have a-“ Wattson of course picked up on her partner’s distress and even before Wraith could finish, she held out an accelerant for her.

“Don’t worry _Chéri_ , I happen to have a spare. Take it.”

Wraith felt the heat on her cheeks as she nodded and took the gift. As she was chewing the gunfire outside ceased. She readied her longbow into her shoulder while still munching on the accelerant. She watched for enemy players out the window, but her gaze was stolen by the electrician to her right.

“Ah! Only two squads left! I better ready myself as well!”

From the window Wraith could only watch as Wattson pulled out another accelerant from her inventory. Just as she began to wonder how her teammates had so many of them her mind blanked in awe. Wattson, her sweet innocent Natalie, brought the accelerant up to her lips only to swallow the whole thing in one bite.

She was still memorized by the display as the defender left to set up her pylon in a more central area. The skirmisher looked back over her shoulder to see lifeline in the same state of shock. Her eyebrows were nearly hidden by her headband and her mouth was agape. Both of them had momentarily forgotten about their own half eaten accelerants as they stared at each other. Lifeline’s mouth quickly turned into a knowing smirk as she side eyed the Skirmisher.

“I see why yer into ‘er now…”

“Whaaaaa- no- No!” Wraith sputtered before lowering her voice into a panicked whisper. “I didn’t know she could do that!”

“Mmmhm, tell it to me afta' we win this game.” Lifeline said as her supply drop pinged ready. “Oh and even if you hide yer face like dat, we can still see yer ears all red.” She added with a tease as she left to stay close to their other team member. 

Wraith only hiked her scarf up her neck higher as she settled back down into scanning the window. She would bring this hidden talent up with Wattson later, after they win of course.


	10. Dorksparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra flourish during a finisher lead them to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, so don't worry this one isn't as cursed and hella long, (and totally not just an excuse to play with adorable headcanon ideas) so buckle up! thank you to all of those who comment and give kudos, it means a lot :D Thanks and enjoy!

Renee always hated early morning games. She hated waking up in the first place, and everything after that was only a chore. She hated how loud the other legends could be on the dropship back to King’s Canyon. Her frown was present on her lips as she shuffled to her assigned drop bay, coffee in hand. It didn’t help that Octavio was already jogging in circles around Anita as Renee approached. The soldier was tapping away at possible landing sites on a tablet. She nodded as Renee stepped past the lines that marked their team bay.

“How does Salvage sound? Or we could always hit up your favorite labs?” Anita added looking up with a smirk that only faltered. “Damn, you look like hell. Late night?”

“I’m not a morning person.”

“Well we still have to pick a location, we’re approaching drop in t-minus five.”

“Anywhere is fine-“

“Wraith!”

At that moment both the soldier’s and skirmisher’s gazes were pulled from the tablet to settle upon Natalie, cheerfully approaching with a wave. The engineer was all geared up except for her hood that was down for the moment before it got too noisy. She stopped outside their bay area, but Renee quickly walked over to meet her.

“Hey what’s up?” Renee said with concern threading through her voice. Her eyes scanned over the younger woman trying to figure out the silent plea for help that was not there.

“Oh, nothing! I just wanted to wish you good luck, no?”

“But, we’re not on the same team today?”

“That does not mean I can’t wish my friend luck in her match today! Plus-“ As Natalie spoke her hands had went up to untangle and smooth down parts of Renee’s scarf. She tucked a few stray strands of raven hair back behind her ear as she continued in a lower voice. “You always seem to forget to take care of your appearance, especially in the morning.”

“Appearance isn’t going to mean much in a blood sport, Nat.” Renee snorted back with red creeping up her ears at the touch.

“Ah, Ah! Codenames now Wraith! As for your appearance, hundreds of thousands of people are going to be watching you! I’m sure the last thing you want is for all those handsome guys to see you looking like, like, this.”

Renee could only huff out a laugh at that. She smiled and shook her head, which only made the engineer ball her fists to her sides and pout a bit.

“What?! It could happen you know! You could win and some rich man could see your post interview and sweep you away.” Natalie said barely hiding the disdain in her own words.

“And you’re gonna just let me win then?”

“Absolument pas!”

“Good.” Renee chuckled and playfully ruffled short blond hair. Natalie smiled under her palm and Renee could feel her cheeks heat up again. She quickly removed her hand and cleared her throat. “Ah- nothing to worry about then, right?”

The engineer nodded and skipped off to her own bay. Renee’s smile slipped off her face as Anita approached to stand next to her.

“You know the I.M.C. would have you court martialed if they found out you were infatuated with the enemy.”

“Good thing I’m not a soldier.”

“No, but you _are_ on my team today Wraith and if I catch you slacking because you got your head up in the clouds over Wattson I will-“

Just as Anita was going to lay into her teammate the other legends were arriving and passing by the pair was the distinct click of long heels. Loba only had to catch the soldier’s eye to stun her from continuing to speak. She smirked up at the taller woman and let her long nails drag over the heavy canvas of her battle armor.

“Good luck out there, beautiful!”

A moment passed in silence as Renee crossed her arms over her chest.

“What was that about being court martialed, General?”

“Not another word. Headcase.”

It was time to focus. Their bay lowered, and after settling on landing in Salvage the trio jumped. Sadly they weren’t the only team that picked that particular landing zone and another squad’s smoke was too close for comfort for the skirmisher. It was a group of nobodies and under the barked orders of their jumpmaster, Renee’s team cleaned them up in mere minutes. As she stood there reloading a scavenged wingman she saw Anita sigh in relief at finding a discarded G7 in a death box. The soldier wasn’t lucky to land near a weapon and had to throw a few punches in the beginning.

“You set, Wraith?” She huffed as she rested the rifle on her shoulder.

“Yeah, Octane is already running towards Market.”

Anita nodded and there was a moment of respect shared between the two women. Their friendship wouldn’t be considered close, but the other Wraith’s seemed to respect her as well. Together they chased their hyper teammate all the way into the caves. They had already downed two squads on the way there and the appearance of a third strained their already short supplies.

Octane was the first to go down as a failed jump left him vulnerable to Gibraltar’s Devotion. Anita was pinned down. She crouched behind a bolder reloading her smoke and a cross canyon longbow shot skimmed off the rock. It was up to Wraith as she danced along the wooden bridges. She was able to dodge the sniper shots, now seeing it was Crypto on the opposite cliff. With a full unload of her wingman into Gibraltar’s back he fell to his knee. She was midway reloading her last clip as the voices screamed in her head.

**_Behind you! She’s here!_ **

Even with the warning she couldn’t dodge out of the way of the Mastiff shot that embedded itself into her back. The blast spun her with such force to break her remaining shields and turn her to face her assailant. It was Wattson who quickly pumped the gun and tilted her head to dodge Wraith’s pitiful retaliation shot. The next blast from the gun knocked the wind out of the small woman who fell back on her ass. To Wraith the world was spinning. She saw Natalie smirk and put her weapon away. She grabbed two of her fence nodes off her thighs and playfully threw them down on the ground.

Wraith knew what was coming next. This surprisingly wasn’t the first time she was about to be electrocuted by the girl. The flashy and brutal finisher was a crowd favorite. The game would of course save such a valuable legend from actually dying, but it still hurt like hell. But as Wraith stared forward waiting for the pain to travel up her spine, she noticed something odd about how Natalie threw the nodes down.

_She threw them too short…_

The nodes quickly took shape into her fence posts but did not connect with electricity as their creator was standing in the way. Instead the engineer balled her fist into Renee’s shirt and scarf and bent down to be eye level with the downed woman. Her head felt heavy yet uncomfortably light as it lulled to the side. When she was able to refocus her blurring vision she noticed how close the young girl was. Whatever blood that wasn’t pooling in her chest shot up to her cheeks as she saw how close their lips were.

“Well it seems like you needed more than just good luck today, ma amie!” Natalie said then added sheepishly. “Pardonnez-moi, s'il tu plaît. This may hurt a bit.”

Before a coherent thought could be made Renee felt the softest, warmest, pressure on her cheek. It was brief and the moment it was gone, Renee craved for it again. Fingers left her shirt and as their creator backed up a step the fence nodes reconnected. The skirmisher didn’t realize she was pulled forward into their path by the young girl and the shock of electricity made her scream before her world faded to black.

Renee jolted up with a thin blanket pooling in her lap. Her breathing was ragged as she sat on the infirmary bed. Her hair had come loose in the process of transporting her there, raven locks obscured her vision of the medical bay. There were many other beds. Some had other legends still recovering from the game, but it seemed as though she was one of the last to wake up. She took a moment to calm her breathing and retie her hair. The action caused her to grit her teeth at the phantom electrical pain traveling up her back.

_Dying due to her fences always hurts so much after, but at least it’s not Nox’s gas…_

As her hands drifted down from her less messy bun her left fingers stopped at her cheek. The warmth was no longer there but the memory brought heat to her ears.

_She had kissed me?_

**_She had also called you her friend…_** The voices chided her.

“Oh great you guys can even hear my thoughts now.” Renee mumbled in defeat.

**_No, just a lucky guess._ **

“Hah, figures. Guess I wasn’t able to be respawned.”

The voices left her as quickly as they came. She tossed the blanket aside and got to her feet. She was still a little wobbly as she made her way to check out of the med bay. At the end of the hall they of course had the recap of the game playing on a large monitor. A small smile graced her face to see Wattson’s team honored as champions. She watched the live feed as the newly dubbed champions exited their dropship onto a red carpet. As the legends approached the podium a recap of their best moments was being played.

_I’ll give it to him, Tae Joon is pretty nasty with that longbow and Makoa is always around the corner for a quick pick up._

Lost deep in thought the woman was caught off guard as the tone of the recap changed from standard epic music to a cheesy graphic of hearts and the sentence, _Love on the battlefield?_ Renee watched in awe as a clip was being played of her being knocked down by Wattson and throwing down her nodes short. She watched with wide eyes as an arena camera had seen the moment Natalie had kissed her during her finisher. She felt both embarrassed and enraged that the world saw her, yet somehow happy that this proves she wasn’t dreaming.

A few more clips played then the screen returned to a live feed or the Champions. Dozens of cameras flashed and all three legends were surrounded by microphones. Questions were quickly thrown at them from all angles. Tae Joon barely bothered to show his face above the rim of his collar, let alone answer any questions. Makoa handled everything with a cheery laugh and Natalie’s smile blew the reporters away. That is until a weasel-y looking man shoved his way forward.

“Wattson! Wattson! What are your feelings for your fellow legend Wraith?”

Renee held her breath, her palms grew sweaty as she saw Natalie’s smile falter.

“My feelings?”

“Yes in the arena today you had seemed very intimate with her. Can you please describe your relationship?”

There was an avalanche of camera flashes and a dozen more questions regarding her personal life spoken all at once. Renee was the first to spot it as she gritted her teeth. Natalie hesitated at the wall of sound and light hitting her. Her eyes shied away from the bright flashes and her hands went up to rest against the sides of her head. Renee saw her lips mumble for one person to speak, which was ignored.

_She’s panicking! I have to go. I have to get her!_

“Ey! I think we’ve had enough questions for today Bruddahs!”

Renee paused as she heard Makoa’s voice. She watch as the large man threw his shielded arm over the girl and ushered her off the stage. Tae Joon was right on their heels fending off more questioning reporters from following them. Together the three of them escaped into the Syndicate building and the feed cut to replaying clips again. Renee breathed out a sigh of relief.

_Thank god Makoa was there, he’s always been sensitive to others feelings…_

Now knowing Natalie was safe, Renee took her time to check out of the medical bay and freshen up. A pair of jeans and a black sweater later Renee ended up outside of Natalie’s room. She hesitated and tugged at the scarf around her neck.

_Is this even okay? Yeah we’re friends but showing up like this so soon, wouldn’t it be-_

“-awkward?”

**_You have a right to know what that kiss meant._ **

**_You just want to make sure she’s alright._ **

**_You crave the chance that she’ll kiss you again._ **

While she was standing outside the door debating on what to do, she didn’t realize heavy footsteps were approaching until a little birdy told her.

**_Eyes up he’s coming._ **

“Hey bradduh! Worried about our little friend too?”

“Uh yeah, I saw the interview.”

Makoa nodded and pulled out a covered glass container from under his arm.

“She’s alright, just a little shaken. She told me that she’s okay, but I went to grab her some food anyway. Here, why don’t you take it to her?” The man said while he handed her the container. With a soft smile he added. “I’m sure she’d be more happy to see you then me right now.”

Blush rose to her cheeks as she stumbled for words. “Oh ah, I don’t know about that. But thank you. And uh, thank you for helping her earlier. She always tries her best to hide that part of herself. Tries to act strong you know? So, thanks for noticing it.”

Makoa laughed and place a firm pat to the center of her back. The force of the pat made her stumble a bit as she caught herself on the door buzzer. Renee felt movement inside and was suddenly panicked at what to say. She looked back to Makoa to see him already walking away, hand in the air waving back to her.

“Anytime Bruddah!”

Before Renee could point out his dirty trick the door to Natalie’s room slid open revealing the girl. She looked tired, but comfortable in her orange hoodie and baggy blue shorts. Her hair was free of her hood once again, though messier and slightly damp from the shower.

_Cute…_

“Renee? Was there something you needed?”

Renee shook her head to clear her thoughts. She quickly glanced down the container in her arm. “Uh food? Right, food. Makoa wanted me to give you this.”

“Oh, that’s very sweet of him, but I doubt I could finish all of that myself.”

“I could join you?” Renee asked as if she was asking herself as well. Natalie giggled into her hand and stepped back.

“Sure, ma amie. If that is what you want of course.”

“Yes! Er, yes please. If you’ll have me?” Renee countered a bit too quickly for her own tastes. She could feel the heat rising to her ears as she stepped inside.

She’s been in Natalie’s room before, but there was a different air about it now. The small apartment was glowing with blue light and in the center was her pylon spinning and active. A static hum filled the silence. It was calming as Natalie set about her small kitchen to find plates. 

“It’s still warm, no?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

Together the pair readied dinner in moderate silence. It was curry and rice, and as they ate Renee couldn’t help but smile. Natalie always got too into what she’s doing, even if it was as simple as eating. She would accidently stay cooped up in her apartment for days at a time if she was close to a breakthrough. It’s what made her such a good contender at the games. Her sole ability to focus on a task beat out any nerves she might have once had. However this trait didn’t come without its downfalls. Renee was blatantly staring at the girl and had gone unnoticed really by either of them. At least that was until Natalie looked up to speak.

“How do you feel, by the way? Recovery went alright?”

Renee rolled her shoulder with a smirk. “Yeah, the aftershocks take time to leave, but thanks for the reminder."

“I kind of felt bad, you know…” Natalie sighed but her wide grin betrayed her. “But I could not miss the opportunity to take down the top legend so… _easily_.”

“It was a lucky shot.”

“Quoi? If I remember correctly you ended up on that cute butt in less than three seconds!” Natalie countered quickly, hopping to her feet in her chair in excitement.

“You had a Mastiff! It used to be a care package weapon!” Shouted the skirmisher as she leaned closer to the young girl.

“Ha! Just admit I got you!” The defender giggled. Frustrated, Renee stood up and grabbed a handful of orange hoodie, pulling her closer.

“You wanna go again?”

Once again they were so close. Renee could feel the breath of the girl on her lips and see how red the blond had gotten. She could feel the chill of the void crackling around her. Quickly she let go of Natalie and paced a few steps away.

_This girl… She’s just so frustrating! I’m losing it. Get it together Wraith!_

**_She’s not scared…_ **

“Wha- of course she is…” Renee mumbled to herself.

“Renee, are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah sorry. That was uncalled for. I shouldn’t hav-“

“Renee look at me.”

The skirmisher hesitated then turned as she was told. She saw Natalie standing a few feet away, her shoulders dropping in relief.

“Good, your eyes are back to normal now. Why don’t we sit down? S'il tu plait?”

Renee nodded as Natalie guided them to sit down on her plush bed. From what she could tell it was once a queen size bed, but the mountains of blankets, pillows, and varying sizes of Nessies took up at least half of it. Nearby the pylon still spun and as Renee sat down she had to resist the urge to fall back into the softness.

“I understand why you have your pylon up now, the noise, it’s very… soothing.”

“Yes, that’s actually something Papa figured out.” She said while hugging her knees to her chest. “When I would get overwhelmed as a child I would run to his workshop. He’d always have a small one running for his projects and the noise would calm me.”

“I suppose you needed that from the interview today?”

“Oh, you saw that? Que c’est embarrassant…”

“I’m just glad Makoa was there for you. Those reporters can be so brutal when they find something to sink their teeth into.”

Natalie nodded and color rushed into her cheeks as she spoke. “Maybe next time they won’t go into my love life.”

“The innocent Wattson of Apex fame having a love life? I’m afraid this is all they are going to talk about for a while.” Renee smirked.

“Ugh, me and my stupid decisions. Plus I dragged you into this, _idiote_!”

_It wasn’t stupid it felt… nice._

“Why did you, uh do that anyway?”

Natalie grew into a deeper shade of red and she hugged her knees tighter. The action caused her shorts to ride up and expose more of her toned thighs. Renee quickly averted her gaze to watch the pylon spin.

“I guess I felt bad. I know the pain my particular finisher can bring and I did not want you to hurt so much.” She mumbled into her knees.

“Even when kicking my ass, you’re still sweet.” Renee sighed and smiled at the giggle she heard from the girl next to her.

“You should have seen the look on your face! You were so confused!”

“Well it’s not every day your friend kisses you before killing you. And sometimes Nat… I just don’t know.”

“Don’t know what?”

It was Renee’s turn to turn red as she struggled for words. She looked away from the girl and buried her face into her scarf. 

“Did I go too far?”

“No! No, it’s not that it’s just…”

**_The thought of her kissing you makes your heart beat faster._ **

**_You want to return the favor._ **

**_Just show her._ **

“What Renee? What is it that you wa-“

Natalie was cut off as something soft was pushed to her lips, something soft and fuzzy. A small Nessie, about the size of her hand, was pressed to her mouth in a kiss. She glanced up and saw Renee refusing to look at her. Her scarf covered half of her face but her ears were redder than anything else. Natalie couldn’t help but smile as she gently guided Renee’s hand away, but kept it covered by one of her own.

“Oh… I understand now.” Natalie cooed softly and gently tugged Renee’s chin with her free hand. The skirmisher was stubborn and refused the gentle pull. “Chérie, please, you have to look at me.”

Finally the older woman gave in and faced her partner. Her eyes couldn’t seem to meet the engineer’s, but she didn’t refuse as her scarf was pulled back down to her neck. A callused hand held her cheek as Natalie spoke in a whisper.

“If that’s all you wanted, you should’ve said something sooner.”

Renee’s eyes snapped up to meet electric blue. There was a moment of hesitation before the young girl leaned in and place a small kiss on the skirmisher’s lips. It was small and quick, but electrifying enough to jumpstart her heart. Immediately Renee dug into short blond locks to grip onto the side of the girl’s head. Acting on instinct she pulled them together for another more intense kiss. Natalie squeaked in surprise but the smile was easy to read on her lips. Not seemingly wanting to be out done, Natalie leaned forward into the kiss. Renee couldn’t get enough of how soft her lips felt and when she felt a foreign tongue probe into her mouth she knew she was done for.

Natalie pushed forward still. Soon Renee couldn’t balance with her slightly larger frame on top of her and fell back into the soft mound of blankets and pillows. The fall caused them to separate for a moment and Renee caught a glance of her partner. Her cheeks were on fire and her pupils were blown wide, but there was a familiar glint in her eyes.

**_She’s looking at you like when she was in the games._ **

Quickly Natalie reconnected their kiss, but only for a moment as she broke it to lay kisses down her jaw and neck. It tickled at first as Renee tried and failed to repress a giggle. Natalie hummed in appreciation then silenced her with a hard nip to her pulse point. Waves of electricity were sent down her spine again but this time settled above her pelvic bone. Renee could only gasp at the pleasure she felt as Natalie dug her teeth into her skin. She also wined when Natalie quickly stopped and sat up.

"Je suis desole! I did not hurt you did I?!”

The look on concern on her face made her heart skip a beat as Renee could only smile and shake her head. She smoothed a few fly-aways from her bun as she caught her breath.

“So uh, I guess this is happening now?”

“If you want it to happen then, Oui.” Natalie smirked down coyly. Maybe it was the way they were positioned, maybe it was that cocky smirk or that confidant glint in her eye, but it made Renee feel completely vulnerable.

And she enjoyed every moment of it. 


	11. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gremlin Wraith has appeared and desires booty.

The halls of the dropship were empty as Natalie casually strolled down them. She needed to clear her head of her latest project that was proving to be difficult. The frustration had her hair in a floofy mess as she fidgeted with it. She was still thinking about improvements to her project as another crept down the hallway after her. The footsteps were trained and light, even if she wasn’t lost so deep in contemplation she might have not even heard them anyway. The engineer bit her index finger as she started to mumble to herself.

“Maybe if I increase the number of capacitors? Non, that wouldn’t do-AHH!“

There was a loud smack and a sharp burst of pain that traveled from her ass up her spine. It was less painful and more startling as Natalie squeaked out a yelp. Quickly she spun to face her assailant only to just barley catch a glimpse of Wraith smirking at her before phasing away.

Natalie stood there in the hallway for quite a while just trying to process what just happened. Her mouth opened and shut a few times as she tried for words. Her girlfriend normally wasn’t like this.

_A joke? Or maybe a game perhaps?_

Either way it took her mind off her project for the moment. Enough time for her to realize the pain growing in her stomach as it let out a long drawn out growl. She sighed and quickly made her way to the cafeteria. Whatever game Renee was playing would have to wait until after she had some lunch.

Lunch was productive to say at least. She sat down with Ajay and Octavio. There’re easy banter was always fun to listen to and when Octavio mentioned something about how his legs were more resistant to grenades now it sparked something in the engineers mind. She hurriedly said a polite goodbye and began to rush back to her workshop.

_The resistors! That’s it! I can change those to fix my power issue!_

She was so excited at this breakthrough that she smiled openly at Ramya and Anita as she passed through the training room. The woman both waved from their places on the firing line.

“Ay what got you all smiles?” Ramya called out. Natalie stopped for a moment and excitedly clasped her hands together.

“I think I might have found an issue to a problem my pylon’s had for a while now!”

“That’s great to hear kid.” Anita said softly and added with a chuckle. “As long as you’re on _our_ team next match.”

“I make no promises!” Natalie giggled into her hand. “You’ll just have to hope we get paired-“

From the shadows of the training room a figure sprinted up to the engineer and with a flick of her wrist another spark of pain rode up her back. Natalie yelped again, but this time she threw out her hand in attempt to grab her mischievous girlfriend before she phased away. Her grapple was short as Renee sidestepped the clumsy attempt. The skirmisher wore a casual smirk as she once again got away with slapping her girlfriends ass. Heat rose to the younger girls cheeks as she sheepishly face the other two women in the room. Ramya was barely holding it together and ended up choking on her gum as she bent over laughing. Anita just shook her head fighting a smile.

“Will you two just keep your flirting to yourselves?”

“Bahah- but did you –hah- hear that squeak, Mate?! That was bloody adorable!”

“Trust me, they do that stuff all the time.”

Natalie left the room in a huff. It was bad enough to be spooked like that so early in the day and now she was completely embarrassed by the laughter that followed her out of the room. Luckily she was able to get back to her workshop without any more embarrassment. She sighed a heavy breath and pulled up her insulated gloves.

_I need to fix my Pylon before the next match, Renee is just going to have to wait._

Before sitting down at her desk the girl grabbed her favorite work snack, a bowl of savory crackers and a tall glass of water. Time flew by as she ended up working well into the afternoon. What she never noticed was that the glass of water she sipped from never went empty and her bowl of snacks mysteriously refilled itself after a while.

With one final flip of a switch the pylon quickly spurred to life and began to emit a more powerful glow. The engineer sighed with a content smile and flopped back in her chair. The action caused loud pops to sound off along her spine. She winced as she stood up stiffly and turned the machine off.

_Alright one problem down, on to the next!_

A quick walk to Witt’s was enough to loosen the rest of her joints. She found the bar mostly empty as it wasn’t even dinner time yet and Elliot was busy scraping off god knows what underneath a table. Natalie bent forward to meet his eye under the table and gave a cheery wave.

“Bonjour Monsieur Witt! Have you seen Wraith around recently? I know she likes to hang out here sometimes.”

“Hey Nat. Nah, can’t say I have. Which is kind of odd since, you know, she basically lives here. But then again I’ve been under tables all day, so it’s kind of a tossup.” 

“Oh I see, what are you even doing under here anyway?”

As Elliot started to explain the unhygienic practices of some of his patrons another lurked in the shadows. They crept along the floor boards careful not to make a sound until they were in reach. Another loud smack sounded throughout the bar followed by a surprised squeak. Natalie quickly dropped to her hands and rounded a kick back at Renee. The skirmisher not expecting this back peddled awkwardly, but found her footing just in time to phase out of Natalie’s reach. There was another thud as Elliot lifted himself up too fast and bumped into the table edge.

“Ow! What the heck was that about?”

“Argh! It’s Renee! She seems content in playing her little game with me today and it is quite frustrating!” Natalie pouted as she got her feet and helped Elliot up.

“What game is that?”

“She uh, She seems invested in this game of cat and mouse where she keeps trying to-“ Natalie stumbled for the correct words as her face grew blushed. “Hit me on my behind before running away.” She added softly.

Elliot’s lips quivered in attempt to hide a smile. He coughed into his hand as he regained his composure. He casually wrapped his arm around the girl’s shoulders and started leading her to the bar. He pointed at her with a wink.

“You, my friend, have come to just the right guy. I have the perfect trick to get her back… may need a little of your expertise though…”

“Absolutely, what did you have in mind?"

~

Renee felt good about her stealth training so far. She could easily sneak up on most of the legends, aside from Crypto and Bloodhound. Plus there was another benefit of this particular type of training. She got the opportunity to watch her girlfriend just exist as her fantastic, beautiful self, while she stalked her. She loved the little smile she wore when working or the little crease that formed in her brow when she was contemplating something difficult. She watched her from a far for a majority of the morning when a few different parts of her love stood out to her, especially when she walked. What possessed her to sneak up and lay a firm hand to her ass, she really didn’t know. Curiosity and hormones probably, but the slight jiggle to the muscle and more importantly the sweet sound that graced her ears only made her want to do it again. Every time after Natalie had gotten closer and closer to catching her so it slowly morphed into a competition and Renee is nothing but competitive.

She was now seeking out her fourth round after being basically begged to smack her butt back at Witt’s. The skirmisher silently crept down the hallways until she spotted her pray. She followed her carefully at a distance before she bolted around a corner.

_She must have caught on, but maybe if I’m quick enough…_

The voices were oddly silent as she hurriedly rounded the corner to see Natalie facing away from her, confused at the dead end. With a grin the skirmisher reared back her hand and pounced foreword. She was expecting to hear the satisfying clap and surprised squeak from her girlfriend only to be confused as her hand flew into open air. Behind her the familiar sound of charging fence nodes rose and in an instant she was blocked in by blue electric fences. She spun to see Natalie decked out in Mirage’s haloplate tech, electricity charging between her open hands. The light cascaded up her stern expression giving her an intimidating presents as she stepped forward.

“Uh hi, Nat! We can talk about this right? Right, Sparks?”

The zap of pain was enough to send the older woman to the floor, unconscious.

When she came to not too long after she could see the heels of her boots dragging on the ground out in front of her. She could feel the tight fist balled up in the back of her shirt as she was being dragged around the ship. She was still groggy but she could tell they were heading to Natalie’s personal quarters. Her head lulled up to see the same stern expression on her girlfriend as she single handedly dragged her around. They weren’t alone as the voices chided her. She looked to the side and saw both Bloodhound and Revenant look down at her with something attuned to amusement.

“The gods have decided”

“Any last words? I must know.”

Elliot’s cackling could be heard to the other side as she glanced over. There he stood with both Octavio and Pathfinder.

“You just got bamboozled!”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a prosthetics guy who can replace, well, everything.”

Pathfinder’s screen only lit up with a sad crying emoji as she slid past. She could feel herself being dragged up the stairs to Natalie’s room as she hoarsely called out to the robot.

“Don’t worry Path…” She said with a weak thumbs up and a large toothy smile. “Worth it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have an a spiiiiicy idea for what Natalie would do for Renee's punishment, so let me know if ya'll interested in that stuff. Thanks! <3


	12. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spicy Continuation of Worth It, where Wraith gets whats coming to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just a warning this chapter is basically just smut, so enjoy if that's your thing. if not I got some more fluffy stuff a comin. As always comments and kodos are very appreciated, Thanks!

Wraith felt her back slam against the door after it closed. Her feet hung loosely below her as she was easily held up by the French defender. The expression the younger girl wore was of pure frustration and hunger. She smirked as she playfully tapped her heels on the metal door.

“Got you pretty riled up, huh?”

“What the heck were you thinking, Ren? You embarrassed me in front of so many of our friends!”

“I couldn’t help it. You have a great ass.” She shrugged her shoulders as she teased. The engineer huffed and carried Renee to her room before unceremoniously throwing her onto her bed. The skirmisher gave a grunt when she landed on the plush bed, but she kept the same smirk as she looked up to her partner standing nearby.

“You just love to man handle me.”

“Is that a complaint?” Natalie shot over her shoulder as she hung up her gear. Renee flopped onto her back as she took comfort into the soft blue blankets.

“Nope, not at all.”

“Don’t get too comfortable, Chérie. Your punishment still awaits.”

Renee shot up at that and watched with interest as Natalie took off her jacket and slipped out of the arms of her jumpsuit. She tied the arms out of the way and slipped something off her work desk into her pocket. The older woman was already starting to squirm by the time Natalie had climbed on top of her. Quickly she captured her lips in a hunger filled kiss. Renee hummed happily as her back hit the mattress again. It was rare for her awkward girlfriend to get so aggressive and even rarer still to see her so impatient. Renee had to gasp and break the kiss as she felt the zipper of her pants get ripped down and a cool hand already probing at the tuft of hair above her core. She was about to retaliate with a snarky comment about her taking charge, but deft fingers were already running circles around her clit.

The woman squirmed as the touch grew rougher and more intense. She could feel herself starting to peak quickly and soft gasps started to leave her mouth. Renee writhed and tried to buck her hips up into Natalie’s hand. Natalie stopped with the little butterfly kisses along her jaw to bite down hard on her pulse point.

“Quit moving so much.” She lowly growled into pale skin. Renee’s eyes went wide and she halted her movements at the sudden command and pain radiating from her neck. She whimpered a pitiful sound, a submissive noise. She never heard her sweet, gentle, Natalie like this and somewhere deep down inside her needed to hear more.

She whined as the movements on her clit slowed and the fingers moved away. Teeth unlatched themselves with a few gentle kisses from her neck and Natalie sat back a little to look over her girlfriend. The engineer had lost that hunger in her eyes for a moment as she looked worried that she might have gone too far. Renee could feel how much of a mess she’d made of herself. Her face was burning red and breaths came out in ragged puffs as she settled down from her near orgasm. Her eyes were blown so wide that barley a strip of light blue could be seen around the pupil. The skirmisher whined as her tongue betrayed her for words and tugged on the hand resting on her hip to continue. Natalie only bent foreword to place a soft kiss on her lips before speaking.

“Sorry, Ma Belle. I never heard that noise from you before, I was afraid I hurt you.”

Renee shook her head, the lust filled haze she was in clearing for the moment. “No. No I was just surprised at that tone of voice you took, I um.” She hesitated not daring to look at her partner. “I enjoyed it very much.”

The engineer hummed happily as she started to nibble on her outer ear. “Then you better be a good girl, Renee…” She softly growled.

Renee swallowed thickly as a hand slipped into her pants once more. A curious finger ran the entire length of her slit gathering the wetness there. Just as the skirmisher was about to relax into the touch it was quickly removed. She groaned and bit her lip at the tease. Luckily she didn’t need to wait long for the hand to return, but as it did it also had something in its grasp. Renee gasped out and reflexively dug her fingers into Natalie’s clothed back as she felt a small metal egg probe at her entrance.

“Relax.” Natalie growled.

With a whimper much unlike the prideful legend, she slowly felt the egg push inside her. It wasn’t the biggest thing Natalie had used on her but without her fingers as a warm up it felt much more intense. She huffed as she grew accustomed to the new sensation and whined again when Natalie slipped her hand out and got off the bed. The skirmisher pouted as she rose up onto her elbows and watched her girlfriend smirk at her as she sat down at her desk chair.

“What’s with that face, Chérie? I thought you wanted my attention? That’s why you decided to play your little game.” Natalie giggled happily.

“Yeah, but you-“

“You have my attention now.” Natalie cut her off with a stern voice. “So-“ She smiled and rested her chin in her hand while the other clicked on a favorite playlist of theirs. “Entertain me. Strip.”

“If I don’t?” She challenged with a smirk. She watched as Natalie sighed and reached for a little remote on her desk. She clicked a button that made Renee crumple foreword in pleasure as the little egg inside of her began to vibrate. She quickly started to moan as though it was a small toy it was powerful, but before she got close the sensations stopped with another click of the remote. She nearly screamed in frustration as she was once again held from release.

“If you do, you will be rewarded.” Natalie winked at her and clicked the remote to its lowest setting. Renee sigh and franticly threw off her scarf and undid the first few snaps to her top. The sensations suddenly stopped, her eyes snapped up to her partner as she shook her head.

“No, no, no. Slower, oh and dance for me. Ma amour, I wish to be entertained.” She said with a devilish smirk and crossed her legs. “Since you used my butt for entertainment all day, your body will be my entertainment now.”

Renee felt her throat go dry at the words, but she nodded and got onto her knees. Slowly she returned to unclasping her shirt, making sure to sway her hips in tune to the music playing. It was a little awkward at first as her face heated up red, but she must have done a decent job as the vibrations to her core returned. The lust filled haze made her feel drunk as she started to get into Natalie’s request. As she shrugged off her shirt she side eyed her girlfriend and was pleased to see a bit of color to her cheeks.

_Okay Nat, you want a game. Fine I’ll play along…_

With a flick of her wrist she undid her bun and let silky hair fall to her shoulders. Jumping to her feet she let her loosened pants start to slowly slide down her hips as she continued move to the slow hypnotizing rhythm of the song. She was rewarded as the vibrations got faster. This was now a competition to Renee on who could out last the other. As she playfully kicked away her pants she caught out of the corner of her eye Natalie struggling to sit still. An idea came to her as she hopped down off the bed and crawled up to the engineer in nothing but her simple underwear. Her face remained stoic even bored as Renee ran kisses up her leg. Carefully she crawled into the engineers lap, continuing to roll her hips to the music. She was rewarded with another click of the remote, though the bliss was partially ruined by the cocky smirk the younger girl wore.

As Renee started to shimmy out of her sports bra she remained conflicted. She wanted to wipe that smirk off her face by beating her at her own game, but at the same time part of her deep down wanted to throw that pride away and let herself summit to the younger woman completely. As her bra hit the ground not too far away, Renee gave a small frown as she watched Natalie’s hands stubbornly remain still on the arms of the desk chair. She decided to run her own palms over stiff nipples, pinching and massaging the flesh herself. Her breath caught in a moan as she stared down at her lover.

_Fuck it…_

“Nat, please, I need you to touch me.”

“Oh, why would I do that? You are doing such a great job yourself.” She smirked and clicked the remote again to a higher level.

“Naaat!” She fully begged now, letting herself let go of her troublesome pride. “Please! I’m sorry I messed with you today! I couldn’t help myself!”

Finally one of Natalie’s hands lifted up from its resting place to thumb along her jaw. Renee could only nuzzle into the touch. “Look at you, so desperate, so needy. I guess it can’t be helped when I made you like this.” She then added with a more commanding voice. “Be a good girl and get back on the bed, underwear off, ass up, face down.”

Quickly Renee nodded and scrambled to the bed to present herself as told. As her face came in contact with the sheets, she was comforted by the sweet smell of the detergent and softness of the fabric. Behind her she could faintly make out the shuffling of clothing. The voices grew more active as her vision was obscured.

**_She’s putting on a strap…_ **

**_It’s the purple one, you must have made her pretty mad…_ **

**_Fuck Natalie’s hot…_ **

**_You’re dripping all over her blankets…_ **

**_She just washed those…_ **

She felt the bed dip a bit as Natalie positioned herself behind her, She felt a hesitant hand trace the curve of her ass. Renee hummed a happy go ahead for her to touch her again and rocked her hips back into her. She could feel the seven inch strap slide by her clit and prod into her stomach. Still a bit unsure Natalie started her little ritual they always did when they didn’t face each other during sex. Butterfly kisses started out at the base of her spine slowly tracing up the injection scares leftover from the many painful experiments the older woman had gone through. Though appreciating the kind gesture, Renee was getting impatient as she tried to grind back into the girl. She whimpered and whined openly by the time Natalie finished at her shoulders. A hard crack to her ass silenced her.

“Ma gentile fille, look how submissive you’ve become, all because of this!” Natalie cooed as she removed the buzzing toy much to Renee’s disappointment. “If only the other legends could see you like this now ma belle, champion of the arena, so needy for the innocent static defender’s dick!”

“Please Natalie…” Renee said with a strain to her voice and tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

“Very well.” Natalie sighed and placed a kiss to her shoulder. She lined up the tip of the silicone to her entrance. “Since you asked so nicely!”

With a rough thrust she plunged all seven inches into the woman, who took it easily. Her pace was brutal as she pounded into her girlfriend. Renee could only grip the sheets and bite down on the blankets in a poor attempt to muffle her moans. Natalie was stronger than she appeared and could easily force her hips back to match her pace. The strap reached up and continually bumped into an area that sent waves of pleasure cascading around her body. The clap of her ass cheeks as she was fucked mercilessly into the mattress were so loud she felt momentarily embarrassed at the thought of the other legends hearing this. The thought was fleeting as she once again felt an orgasm start surging along her body.

Natalie watched from above in sheer joy as she saw her breath come out in an icy cloud and rift energy start to gather around clenched fists. She would love to see those intense milky eyes as her girlfriend lost a little control of the void as she came. With a grunt Natalie sped up her pace as her own climax was mounting from strap bumping into her clit. After a few more long thrusts the muffled moans pouring out of Renee’s mouth ceased and her back stiffened as she quietly came apart. Natalie wasn’t far behind as she continued fucking her through her orgasm. She huffed as she collapsed on the slightly smaller girl. She could feel Renee twitch from the aftershocks below her as their breathing settled out. As Natalie made a move to pull out so she could properly hold her girlfriend, she was stopped as Renee instinctually moved her hips back to keep the feeling of fullness. She whined and pressed back again when Natalie tried once more. The engineer rolled her eyes with a gentle smile as she laid back down onto the girl and occupied herself by kissing along her shoulder blades.

“So desperate Chérie.” She giggled.

“Hey!” Renee shot back over her shoulder, only to grow embarrassed and mumble the rest. “It’s instinctual…”

Natalie only hummed in response and gave a quick thrust to pull an adorable squeak from the skirmisher before pulling all the way out.

“Rude…”

“Non, I’d say that is a proper punishment for today.”

Quickly Natalie stood up to ditch the strap and hop back into bed top pull the covers over both of them. She shifted her partner to rest her head on her chest and took joy in running her fingers through her hair. Renee wrapped a protective arm around her stomach as she nuzzled into her chest.

“I love you, babe”

“As do I, ma belle fille.”


	13. Lavender Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post war AU, that stars delivery woman Renee and Natalie getting lost on her way to visit her father. flirting insues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this idea kicking around for a while and have a few ideas for a continuation of this one shot into a full story (that would be posted separately) So let me know if that's something that interests you guys. Also side note, I like history but will never claim myself as a history buff so if I get something wrong blame google, lol. With that thanks and enjoy! :3

September 20th, 1945

The gravel and dirt crunched under the rubber tires of her motorized bicycle as she forged up the hill a little ways outside the village. She just completed her delivery route, thankfully with time to spare. The late summer air was quickly growing heavy with muggy humidity. The moisture made her dark navy uniform cling uncomfortably to her skin and her brow grew sweaty underneath the flat service cap. The woman brushed back her black hair into a neater low bun as she paused at the top of the hill.

_To your right_

The voice chimed in her head. It was always unsettling when one of them would speak up, but it was something she had grown used too in the past months. She looked to where the calm voice had guided her to see a woman down the road. It was hard to tell due to distance who she was, but it was clear she wasn’t one of the regular people from the village. The village was small and everyone knew just about everyone, especially postal workers. But, she couldn’t place the name of this blonde girl. If she was to be staying near the village it was her duty to know her, at least that’s what she told herself as she adjusted her cap and neatened her scarf before speeding back down the hill.

As she rode up to her more details became clear. The woman was clearly younger than herself, at least by a little. Her yellow sundress and hat paired with a white long sleeve shirt definitely gave off a more juvenile vibe, but the way she carried herself as she walked to admire some flowers off the side of the road was proper and sophisticated. The woman crouched down to admire the lavender growing, setting what looked to be a small leather suitcase beside her.

Soon she stopped her motorbike a few feet away. Though not as loud as a conventional motorcycle she expected some sort of reaction from the blonde as she approached. The girl only continued to admire the flowers, seemingly lost in thought. She turned off the machine and kicked down the stand to hold the bike steady as she left to walk up to the woman.

“Miss?” She said calmly, but her brow furrowed as she was seemingly ignored by the woman. “Excuse me...” She said a little sterner and reached out to touch the woman’s shoulder, but stopped midway as she finally got the blonde’s attention.

The first thing she was drawn to was the spider web of a scar that danced up her cheek. Most had scars these days and her heart panged in grief knowing she too went through something so tragic. Her eyes were blue like her own, but they were so much more vibrant and full of life. Even accented by a sheepish smile, they held a mischievous air.

“Ah, Je suis desole! I must have been lost in thought!”

With her hand still awkwardly hanging in the air the younger woman decided to use it to help her stand. Something caught in her throat at the touch as she attempted to clear it.

“Right, ahem. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Oui! Er, well actually I seem to be a bit lost. I haven’t seen my father in the few years since he moved to this village and I’m not exactly sure where his house is.” The woman blushed and pulled out a crumpled telegram from her pocket. “His directions are never very clear you see…”

“What’s his name?”

“Luc Paquette? He’s an inventor, wears glas-“

“Oh! You must be Natalie then.”

“Oui! But how did you-“

“The old man mentions you often when I deliver his mail.”

Natalie smiled so brightly it was almost blinding as she clapped her hands. “What luck! You must know where he lives then!”

“I do, but it’s a bit of a walk from here. You’re on the wrong side of the village.” She grimaced.

“It’s alright, it was my mistake in the first place.” She smiled sheepishly and ran a gloved hand through her short hair.

“I could uh-“ The woman hesitated and felt her cheeks heat up. “Give you a ride?”

“Oh I could not impose!”

“I insist!” She countered quickly. She didn’t know why she was acting this way, but something deep within her gut needed to see that blinding smile again. The girl huffed and shrugged her shoulders.

“I guess there is no point in arguing with you then.” She smiled.

The woman nodded and reached for her bag. As she started to strap it to the side of her bike Natalie skipped up to her with a more mischievous smile.

“May I know the name of _ma chevalier_ before we leave?”

The woman nearly dropped Natalie’s bag as she fumbled at the words. “Uh Renee, Renee Blasey.”

_Real smooth…_

“Shut it…” Renee mumbled under her breath.

“Quoi?”

“Nothing, let’s just get going.”

Swiftly Renee swung her leg over the seat and started the motor. She gestured for Natalie to sit behind her on the empty cargo rack. She eagerly took up the makeshift seat, letting her legs dangle off one side. A gloved hand hesitantly hooked around her stomach as they started rolling.

“I would hold on to your hat, Miss. Paquette.” Renee called over her shoulder as they picked up speed.

She almost crashed at the sight of the girl behind her starting to giggle wildly as they sped along the countryside. She hid the small smile growing on her lips in the fabric of her scarf as she refocused on the road ahead. The village was the sleepy sort, nestled in fields of crops and flowers. The bike puttered along a field of wildflowers as she felt the girl relax against her back. They rode past the village in moderate silence, but the white puffy clouds above grew dark and heavy with rain. Halfway to Luc’s house the sprinkle of water started to drip down.

_To your left, take that path!_

Renee jolted at the voice, but trusted the words as they road into a bit of forest. There at the end of a rougher trial was wooden shelter overlooking a creek. Natalie was able to hop off and find cover just in time for the heavens to break open in a downpour. Renee looked like ally cat that went through the wash as she slunk in carrying Natalie’s mostly dry suitcase.

“Oh Renee, you didn’t have to do that. You are all soaked now.” She said worriedly as she grabbed her bag from the older woman.

“I’ll live.”

“You will catch a cold if you stay in such wet clothes.”

Renee raised an eyebrow and smirked at how determined the other woman was. She shrugged and took off her cap and jacket hanging them both up to dry, along with her scarf. As she jokingly made a move to take off her remaining black tank top as well she heard a satisfying panicked squeak.

“Wait no! No that’s enough!”

She glanced over to see the girl blushed and fumbling for words.

“I was only kidding, Natalie.”

“R-right, of course you were.” She said avoiding her gaze to sit down on the edge of the shelter.

She fidgeted with her hands as she forced herself to look out towards the downpour. Renee decided to join her at a comfortable distance. Her heart pounded a little faster every time she’d catch Natalie glance at her toned arms. Her past made her strong, one of the few things even she appreciated about herself.

“61137?” Natalie mumbled out loud.

Renee’s eyes went wide as she quickly hid her left forearm tight against her thigh. Of course she would notice the dark numbers tattooed into her skin. The flirting earlier must have made her forget what was etched there.

“Renee, can I ask what that means?”

“No.” She spat and tucked her right knee under her chin. She cringed as she saw the girl next to her visibly deflate. Fidgety hands clasped tight in her lap and her lips formed a thin line.

“I’m sorry, I should not have said anything.”

Renee only gave a slight nod. Between them was only the white noise of pouring rain as memories flooded into Renee. Dark corridors pasted by her once again as she was being dragged by uniformed soldiers. Her head throbbed as she felt warm liquid pour down her cheeks. Blood or tears, she couldn’t tell. She fought and kicked but the men were stronger. Vaguely she felt a pain in her left arm as she was thrown into a dirty cell. It was one of her earliest memories.

She was thankfully shaken out of these dark thoughts as she felt Natalie shift beside her. The woman reached for her suitcase and started to rummage through it.

“Well it seems like the rain isn’t going to let up for a while. I had bought a box for myself, but I suppose we can share it if you would like.”

Curiosity dragged her gaze from the rain to a small paper box being opened in Natalie’s lap. The paper was decorated with pretty flowers and pastel colors. After removing the lid as well as a layer of thin pink paper, the box revealed to contain a colorful assortment of macarons neatly assembled in rows. Renee’s mouth watered at the sight and her stomach chided her for skipping meals again. Her attention was momentarily pulled from the cookies by a giggle escaping the younger girl.

“I suppose I should take that rumbling as a yes, no?”

“Oh no, you don’t ha-“

Natalie held a finger to her lips and smirked. “I insist!” Renee huffed out a laugh, letting a small smile grace her lips as she brushed the hand away.

“Can’t argue with that.”

Natalie’s smile grew and her eyes shined at the rare expression. Quickly she set the box between them and helped herself to an orange cookie. Renee picked up a purple one and found it delicious as she bit into it.

“Wow! These...” She mumbled with her mouth full. She quickly swallowed, remembering manners before speaking again. “These are really good.”

“Mhhmm! They are from a favorite shop of mine back in the city!”

“Right, the old man mentioned you lived in Paris.”

“Oui! Have you ever been there?”

“No, I don’t think I have.”

“Oh it is a beautiful city, Renee. _Very romantic_ …” She said while side eyeing her reaction. Seemingly satisfied in how the older woman nearly choked on her second cookie, she let out a sigh of relief.

“At least it is now, once more.”

“Were you there during the occupation?”

“Oui…” Natalie said with a bit of sadness creeping into her voice. Renee quickly set down her half eaten treat to grip onto her arm.

“I’m sorry, it must have been hard. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Non, it is alright.” She said with a more strained smile. “I was very lucky and had it easier than most. The power company I worked for was important and they protected me. I could still work and move about the city with more freedom than others.”

“Power company? What did you do there?”

“Oh I’m an electrical engineer!” A genuine smile of pride graced her feature as she tilted up her chin. “Their best one in fact! I was able to figure out a 14% increase in efficiency within my first two weeks of being there!”

“Alright, you got me. I’m impressed.” Renee smiled and removed her hand from where it rested on Natalie’s arm. “So what are you doing all the way out here, Miss. Important Engineer?”

“I haven’t seen Papa in quite a few years, so my work awarded me the rest of the year to be with him. I never took days off so, they basically kicked me out.” She shrugged sheepishly.

“You’re definitely Luc’s kid, every delivery I make, regardless of time he’s always working on something.”

Natalie nodded and they fell into easy silence. The tension from earlier was gone and as the rain slowed to a stop a new problem presented itself. The temperature had unknowingly decreased around them. It became clear as Renee noticed Natalie struggling to hide a shiver in her light sundress. Quickly while Natalie was busy cleaning up the remaining cookies, Renee slipped away to grab her jacket and scarf. Only the outermost layer of the coat was a little damp now and her scarf, though frayed and old was warm and dry. Just as Natalie finished struggling to close her suitcase with shaky hands, Renee slid the jacket and scarf around her shoulders.

“Renee! What are you doing?”

“You’re cold.” She said bluntly as she adjusted her cap and walked to her bike. “It’s my duty as delivery woman to keep my cargo safe and secure, right?” She added with a wink over her shoulder.

“Dose every delivery woman flirt with their cargo as well?” Natalie shot back as she threaded her arms through the jacket and brought her bag to the bike.

“Flirt? I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Renee said as she fastened the bag to the bike once more. “I take my professionalism very seriously...”

As she finished she stood up to find Natalie inches away on the other side of the bike. She couldn’t help but notice the playful gleam in her bright blue eyes, the adorable freckles that splatted her skin and how soft her lips looked at this distance.

“…Ma’am” She finished in a squeaked whisper. But before any move was made a cold wind blew up her back. The sun was starting to grow low in the sky.

“We should probably head out.” Natalie said with a soft sigh. “Papa will start to worry soon.”

Renee nodded and quickly started the bike. Together they headed out of the woods and back on the road. Soon they saw parked atop a small hill was a humble stone house. The land around the house was barred off with a rock fence and the interior was filled with flowers and discarded inventions. Natalie squeezed Renee’s stomach in excitement as it came into view.

“Ah that is one of Papa’s failed pylons! This is his house most certainly!”

Renee stopped the bike at the roadside gate. She turned it off to unhook Natalie’s bag as the girl pointed out more failed projects from the gate. Renee paused as she turned around. The sight of this beautiful girl wearing her things and talking excitedly with such a happy expression was almost too much to bare. Her heart skipped too many beats as she approached her with the suitcase. Suddenly her happy expression grew sad as she noticed Renee approaching.

“Right, this is my stop.” Natalie sighed as she removed the jacket and traded it for her bag. As Renee shrugged her coat back on and swung her leg back over her bike, Natalie got the best of ideas.

“Thank you Renee, for giving me a lift so far out of your way.”

“No problem. It’s the least I can do for the old man’s daughter.”

“Well you still deserve a tip.” Natalie hummed and pulled the black scarf off her neck to wrap around Renee’s. Renee rolled her eyes with a smirk.

“Natalie, that won’t be necessary…” Renee faded out as the softest kiss was pressed to her cheek. The only thing Renee could think of is how the orange sunlight made Natalie’s hair almost glow. She could feel how hot her cheeks became as Natalie pulled away. The girl seemingly embarrassed, sprinted past the gate and called over her shoulder.

“Thanks again for the ride Renee!”

Renee could only smile as the girl fled into the building. She chuckled to herself as she sped back towards the village.

“Natalie Paquette, you sure are something.”


End file.
